


Foundlings

by ladydragon76



Series: Foundlings [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A young trine found a set of sparklings apparently abandoned and took them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foundlings - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** AU  
>  **Notes:** So there was this post on Tumblr that said, “Can someone write  
>  Sparkling lambabies being found by the elite trine and a happy gleeful family thing? Sg normal I don’t care. I need lambaby fluff.” Then Masq enabled and bribed me. I have other things I’ve GOT to get done, but there could be more of this coming. In fact if she gets her way, there will be. LOL <3

“Come on, Warp! You’re never going to find it.” Thundercracker’s nose wrinkled up, optics continuously looking back up at the sky, longing to get back up where they belonged. He hadn’t been on the ground in vorns. Not since he could truly fly alone, and had allowed a cousin to drag him down on a dare after all of the younglings in his family aerie had spent a night frightening one another silly about the rusting, wingless monsters that dwelled on the ground.

Thundercracker was old enough now to know that those mechs actually existed, and he didn’t want to run into any of them.

“I _have_ to find it, TC!” Skywarp leaned over a pile of debris, wings angled for balance. “I saved for weeks for that stupid book.”

“It’s a datachip, Warp,” Thundercracker sighed. “Your chances of finding it down here are nonexistent.”

Skywarp straightened, looking back at Thundercracker with a scowl. “It’s one Screamer’s been wanting for _ages_. So either help me, or shut the frag up and let me look.” He spun back around, slowly edging to the side, then leaning to look behind more scrap.

Thundercracker shook his helm, looking beseechingly at the sky, but said nothing else. Maybe if he helped prove it wasn’t here, they could go sooner? He frowned up at the sky, marking the space Skywarp dropped the datachip. Why the fragger had to be playing with it while they were flying Thundercracker didn’t understand, but he knew Skywarp well enough to know they wouldn’t be going home anytime soon without it.

Trying to remember the wind directions as they had come down, Thundercracker walked forward. The chip would have been blown farther forward than where they were now thanks to at least one heavy crosswind between the upper buildings.

“Primus, Warp! Quit whining,” Thundercracker groused. “I’m looking, ok?”

Skywarp stood up. “The frag are you talking about? I haven’t said anything.”

“I can hear you- Wait.” Thundercracker turned, helm cocking to the side a little. There it was again.

“What the slag is that?” Skywarp asked, wings shifting as he moved toward the sound.

“Nothing good down here.” But Skywarp was still walking toward it. “Warp, no,” Thundercracker hissed. “You don’t know what’s down here.”

“That’s not a monster,” Skywarp huffed in annoyance.

“Could be how it draws victims in, making those quiet little whimpers like it’s hurt.” Thundercracker followed Skywarp against his better judgment. They were trine now, and he’d never hear the end of it from Starscream if he let Skywarp get eaten.

Skywarp stalked the sound, and when he cried out, Thundercracker was right there.

“Frag, you’re an idiot!” Skywarp exclaimed, then laughed. “Unless you think they can eat us?”

Thundercracker leaned over the railing to look, then sighed as Skywarp vaulted it and jumped down into the gutter. “Warp,” he sighed.

“Come here, TC. Look at ‘em.”

The sparklings cringed back, clinging to one another, their weak cries growing louder in distress. Thundercracker climbed over the rail and jumped lightly to the ground. “I can see them.”

“And your spark’s not ready to break?” Skywarp said, looking far more serious than Thundercracker had ever seen before. When Thundercracker didn’t answer, Skywarp snorted and crouched down beside the sparklings. “Maybe I made a mistake.”

The sparklings flinched away, but then the one saw Thundercracker standing behind him, and squealed in alarm. “A mistake?” Why the frag did _Skywarp_ sound all dire all the sudden. “Come on, Warp. Their creator’s going to come back and be fragged that we’re messing with them.”

“You’re not that stupid,” Skywarp hissed. He scooped both sparklings up, and shoved the one at Thundercracker’s chest, forcing him to hold the grubby, wailing bitlet, or let him fall to the ground. “Look at them. You think anyone’s taking care of them? They’ve been ditched in a frelling gutter. No one’s going to come back here except to hurt them.”

Thundercracker sighed, and shifted the sparkling in his arms. He thought he might have been some kind of light orange or yellow, but under the grime and filth it was almost impossible to tell. “You want to take them home?” Primus, this was asking for so much trouble.

“What else can we do?” Skywarp tucked the -was that a patch of red or brown?- sparkling up on his shoulder, then gave a light pop of his thrusters, drifting up over the railing and back to the path.

“Turn them in to a youth center?” Thundercracker followed, what else could _he_ do? Especially when Skywarp looked at him like that. “Just… This is going to cause all kinds of slag. You know that right?”

Skywarp shook his helm. “Bitlets. Little abandoned sparklings.” He whirled around, making the sparkling in his arms cry out. “Who would do this, TC?!”

Tears in Skywarp’s optics were new, and Thundercracker hurried to him, wrapping an arm around him and leaning their forehelms together. “I don’t know. Don’t cry. Primus, Warp, maybe their creator died or something. We’ll take care of them though. We’ll… figure it out.”

The sparklings quieted a little, tiny hands clutching at each other. Thundercracker watched them, spark aching too damn much now that he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Skywarp snuggled in against his shoulder for a moment, then suddenly straightened, pushing the other sparkling into Thundercracker’s arms too, before running over to the side of the path.

“Hah!” Skywarp bent and picked up a datachip, holding it up for Thundercracker to see. “Toldja I’d find it!” He bounced back over, wings waggling happily, and kissed the little mechling on the helm. “You’re good luck.”

Thundercracker shook his head, and hung onto the sparkling when Skywarp tried to take him back. “Put that damn thing in your subspace first. You lose it again, and I’m not helping you find it.”

Skywarp rolled his optics, but obeyed, then took the sparkling. “Guess we’ll have to fly a bit slower. I dunno how well grounder sparklings can handle flight.”

“Slow is good. Just hold on to him. He’s not as durable as a datachip.” Thundercracker spun up his thrusters, easing off the ground. Skywarp cuddled the bitlet close and lifted off too.

~ | ~

Skywarp met Starscream’s _Look_ with a bright smile of his own. “Aren’t they cute? They’ll be even cuter once they’re cleaned up. Hey, do you know if we can use our cleanser on them? And what do they refuel with?” He shook his helm, and strode across their lounge to the comm console. “Never mind. I’ll just call my sires.”

“Skywarp…”

“Don’t bother,” Thundercracker said.

“We know nothing about raising sparklings,” Starscream said anyway.

“That’s why I’m calling my creators,” Skywarp replied, the ‘duh’ implied by his tone.

“They’re grounders.”

“So?”

Starscream huffed. “We’re not even bonded yet!”

“Why’s that matter?” Skywarp asked.

“We will be,” Thundercracker said, and joined Skywarp just in time for Sunstorm to answer the comm.

“ _Hello, Sky- Oh my!_ ”

“Yeah. We found them all alone in the gutters, but we don’t know enough about taking care of them.” Skywarp bounced as the sparkling fussed in his arms. “They’re gross and probably starving. What can we feed them? What’s safe to clean them with?”

Sunstorm blinked into the monitor. “ _Uh. Ok. Yes. Um… Ok, we’ll be right down with some items to help._ ”

Skywarp didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye before his sire cut the comms, but shrugged it off. He’d see… well it sounded like all three of his creators in just a few minutes. He missed living in his family aerie, but Starscream was trine leader, so tradition dictated that he and Thundercracker move to his. It was big, and one day Skywarp planned on filling it with their own bitlets, but for now it was empty. Poor Starscream growing up all alone. He cuddled the sparkling, his own spark aching at the weak crying the little ones had gone back to, and thought that it would be a little less empty now at least.

“Shhh… Soon. You’ll be all better soon.”

True to his word, Sunstorm arrived at the door with Acid Storm and IceStorm in tow within minutes.

“Oh! The poor bitlets!” IceStorm cried, instantly dropping the… was that a tub he was carrying? He scooped the sparkling out of Skywarp’s arms and began singing to him while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Skywarp snickered, figuring his little adoptive sparkling was safe in his own carrier’s arms. He picked up the tub, and smiled at his sires. “So… this is for washing them in?” He tipped his helm toward the wash room, then led the way.

“Yes,” Sunstorm replied. “As coated in grime as they are, I thought it best we bring something they can soak in. For routine washing, you can just rinse them under the shower heads if they aren’t as squirmy as you were, but this time the tub should help.”

Skywarp smiled as nearly everyone filed into their wash room. Four Seekers and two of the tiniest bitlets Skywarp had ever seen were a tight fit, but then Sunstorm sat on the drying bench, and IceStorm joined him there making a leaving a little more space. Skywarp caught Thundercracker’s optic, then reached out to gently stroke the sparkling’s helm. “Ok?”

“Yeah. Let’s get that tub filled. Acid and Star are getting some fuel together for them.” Thundercracker bounced a little as IceStorm had, but unlike his brother, this one was getting pretty angry.

Once the tub was filled, cleanser a thick sudsy foam, and the sparklings in it-

The wash room got a _lot_ noisier.

Skywarp hadn’t known sparklings could be _that_ loud, and he’d grown up with three of Acid Storm’s siblings, their mates, and _all_ their creations. Their aerie was always loud, but this? This was audial-glitching.

“Why are they screaming?” Skywarp shouted. And why were his creators laughing?

“I think they’ve never had a bath before,” Sunstorm answered. “They’re frightened.”

“This would be a lot easier if they weren’t flailing like this! We could be done faster.” Skywarp rubbed at the red plating of the one sparkling while Thundercracker uncovered a rather bright yellow on the other.

Well, brighter than they expected. Poor bitlet’s plating was dull and not at all healthy-looking as it should be. At least Thundercracker was handling him well enough, though they were both soaked. Skywarp could still taste the cleanser in his mouth from the one splash.

“Primus. Are you killing them or washing them?” Starscream asked as he entered.

“Baths _are_ murder, didn’t you know?” Acid Storm asked with a chuckle. He shook his helm, handed the little containers of fuel off to Sunstorm, then crouched. “Give me that. Primus. Who raised the two of you?”

Still laughing, Acid Storm took the sparkling and the cleaning cloth from Thundercracker. He draped the sparkling over his hand, belly cupped in his palm, little limbs flailing but no longer splashing water everywhere, and scrubbed him clean with quick efficiency.

Wanting to impress all of them and prove they could keep and care for the sparklings, Skywarp imitated his sire. “Oh. This is easier.”

“What are their names?” Ice Storm asked as the wailing quieted to fussing.

Skywarp blinked at that. “Uh… I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to think of something.”

“We can worry about that later,” Acid Storm said. “Drying cloth please.”

Skywarp watched, then took the cloth from Thundercracker after he’d given the red sparkling a quick rinse. Acid Storm didn’t bother trying to dry the soft metal of each tiny plate, he simply bundled the sparkling up, then took a fuel bottle and left the wash room. Skywarp hurried to follow, and sat next to his sire on the sofa.

“This isn’t the best fuel for them,” Acid Storm said, “but it’ll do until morning when we can get a medic over here to switch on your internal filtration.”

“Ok,” Skywarp said. He mimicked Acid Storm, getting the nub end into the sparkling’s mouth.

Both bitlets went silent instantly, sucking hard. Tiny feet kicked at the towel, and big aquamarine optics found Skywarp’s and stared up at him unblinking.

“We’ll need to file the paperwork tomorrow too,” Starscream said. “We can’t just pick up sparklings and raise them. They need documents.”

“I know a mech,” Acid Storm said. “If you’ll allow me, I’ll arrange for him and the medic to meet us all here tomorrow afternoon.”

Starscream nodded his agreement. “We appreciate it. And all your help.”

“Our pleasure,” IceStorm chirped. He knelt on the floor by Skywarp. “I didn’t expect to be a grandsire so soon, but I don’t mind. You should have told us though.”

“Told you?” Skywarp asked.

“That you were carrying. I mean, it’s ok that they don’t have wings. We’ll love them all the same, but… well, this happens in Seekers when they don’t get the right nutrients, and you’re so young.”

Skywarp and his trine mates all looked at Acid Storm for guidance in this.

“He didn’t know,” Acid Storm said. “But you’re right. They’re perfect, and we’ll get the medic in to be sure everyone is healthy.” His optics lifted to Starscream’s again. “What do you think?”

Skywarp chewed his lip. “But… Is that the best thing?”

“As far as paperwork goes?” Starscream asked, but he was nodding. “I think so. They won’t bear a stigma, Skywarp, and neither will you. Don’t worry. It’s just a document.”

“Course they won’t,” IceStorm cooed. “Because they’re perfect. Everyone will see that.”

Skywarp cycled his vents and nodded, then leaned forward carefully over the sleepy sparkling to kiss his carrier’s helm. “Thank you.”

IceStorm beamed up at him. “Just don’t let them get that dirty again.”

“Promise.” Skywarp blinked rapidly, turning his focus to the little foundling in his arms. He was done with his energon, optics shut, and little tiny body relaxed. “Where should we put them to recharge?”

“As young as they’ve got to be?” Sunstorm asked. “With you would be best. They’ll stay warmer and bond better to you than if you leave them on their own.”

“We’ll make it an early night then,” Starscream decided. “They’ll probably have us waking every few hours for fuel anyway.”

“That’s our cue,” Acid Storm said, standing. He passed the little golden bundle off to Thundercracker, then helped IceStorm up from the floor. “I don’t care the hour, comm us if you need anything.

Skywarp nodded, standing too. They saw his creators out, then quietly went to their own berth room. Thundercracker unwrapped the sparkling from the wet towel, and laid him in the center of their berth, so Skywarp did the same with his red brother. They reached for one another and curled up close together as soon as they were able.

“Sideswipe,” Skywarp snickered. “Cuz I think he just wrecked my spark.”

“Which one?” Thundercracker laughed, then quickly hushed himself.

“The red,” Starscream said, reaching out to stroke their helms. “The gold should be Sun… something. I think once they’re healthy, he’ll rival Sunstorm.”

“Sunstreaker then,” Skywarp said, and climbed onto the berth to settle close to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was more of a Seeker name than a grounder one, but slag anyone that got snarky about it.

“That works.” Thundercracker lay down on the other side of the sparklings.

“You two aren’t allowed to go out shopping without me ever again. Who knows what you’ll come home with next time?” Starscream crawled onto the berth behind Thundercracker. “And I want the _whole_ story tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Skywarp sat up, suddenly reminded of the whole purpose for going out at all earlier. “I forgot.” He reached into his subspace. “Here ya go, Star. This is what we really went to get.” He handed over the datachip, grinning as Starscream sighed, pulled a datapad from his subspace and inserted it.

“Oh!”

“ _Shhhh!_ ” Thundercracker and Skywarp both hissed.

“My book!” Starscream exclaimed in a whisper. “How...?”

“I saved up. No reading it tonight though.” Skywarp leaned over to kiss both his trine mates, then curled back around their sparklings. “Love you both.” His smile softened and he nuzzled the sparkling’s helms. “Think I’m gonna love you both too,” he whispered to them.

Sunstreaker squeaked in his recharge and Sideswipe wriggled for a moment. Skywarp figured that was good enough for reciprocation until they could talk.


	2. Foundlings - Part 2

“See, bitlet,” IceStorm said, squeezing Skywarp’s shoulders with one arm and trying to tickle Sideswipe’s foot with the other hand. “No one cares that you hatched groundlings.”

Thundercracker shrugged as Skywarp looked at him for help. IceStorm had decided that Skywarp had spawned the twins. The documents said so too, but everyone else in the Aerie knew that the little twin foundlings weren’t theirs by CNA, and no one was judging. No one was going to either, and personally, Thundercracker didn’t care. Acid Storm was very securely set in his rank of trine leader of the Second Trine, so even if Skywarp and _his_ trine spawned nothing but little grounders, it wasn’t going to hurt his creators. Least of all sweet, glitchy, absent-minded IceStorm.

If this party was proof of anything, it was that everyone thought Acid Storm and his trine had done a brilliant job in raising Skywarp. That he would pick equally kind and loving mates, _and_ that they would rescue sparklings in need was something that seemed universally revered as positive qualities. Thundercracker didn’t see it as exceptional himself. He’d been worried at first, but when it came right down to it, what else could they have possibly done? Left Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to die?

His spark flinched from the very idea. Thundercracker knew he was already attached despite it only being a single day, but slag! Who _wouldn’t_ be? Pits, even Starscream, notorious amongst the young Seekers for being selfish and coldly ruthless in his ambitions, was visibly smitten as he carried a fussy Sunstreaker around and showed him off.

Fussy. Hm. Thundercracker frowned a little, looking between the twins.

“What is it?” Acid Storm asked, his voice soft.

“I think this is too much for them,” Thundercracker replied. “Look at them.”

Both sparklings cringed from all touches, and every time someone laughed a little louder, their optics paled more. They looked exhausted, and who could blame them? They’d had a medic poking at them just a few hours ago, it was getting late, and he hadn’t seen anyone feed them yet.

“Hm. I see what you mean.” Acid Storm nudged Thundercracker’s shoulder with his own. “Go on. Go be a sire and take your bitlets to a berth room to be fed and put down for the night. If Starscream and Skywarp want to join you, I’ll play host until one of you returns.”

Thundercracker mumbled his thanks, already walking toward Starscream. Sunstreaker looked ready to burst into tears any second, and it was _odd_ that such a young sparkling wouldn’t be crying already.

“Star?” Thundercracker said, hand going to Sunstreaker’s back and blocking the Seeker reaching for him. “I think it’s feeding and nap time.” He didn’t wait for permission, and simply lifted Sunstreaker into his own arms, then aimed for Skywarp to claim Sideswipe too.

“Hey, you’ve already got one!” Skywarp whined.

“Feeding time,” Thundercracker said, offering IceStorm a smile. “We’ll be back in a little bit.”

“We coulda fed them out there,” Skywarp said as he and Starscream followed Thundercracker into their berth room.

“They’re upset. Look at them.” Thundercracker laid both sparklings on the berth as he reached for the fuel bottles waiting on the side table. The twins rolled toward one another, whimpering softly and clutching at one another.

“Overstimulation?” Starscream asked.

“Partly,” Thundercracker replied, sitting on the berth with his legs folded so he could lay both sparklings in his lap and feed them together. “They should have been crying ages ago, but look at them. It’s like they’re terrified.” He arranged them in his lap, so their bottoms braced one another up, little helms resting on the insides of his bent knees, then offered the bottles.

Big, pale aquamarine optics stared, unblinking, up at him. Sideswipe took the bottle first, then Sunstreaker quickly started sucking too.

“They’re both shaking,” Skywarp observed, stretching out on his front and braced up on his elbows so he could watch the sparklings.

Starscream climbed onto the berth too, curling on his side. “Well, it’s not a stretch to assume they were abused before being abandoned. I’ll speak with Acid Storm and Sunstorm after the party. Perhaps they have some advice for us.”

“Should we send everyone home?” Skywarp asked.

Thundercracker shook his helm, watching both sparklings begin to relax, their optic shutters drooping. “It’s quiet enough in here. Why don’t the two of you go back out, play perfect hosts, let everyone know I’m grateful and all. Go with the overstimulated and tired thing. It’s not _really_ a lie. I’m just in here comforting them.” He shrugged a little. “Spin it, Star. Or get Acid to.”

“Don’t worry.” Starscream pushed himself up, leaning in to kiss Sideswipe’s helm since he was closer, then kissing Thundercracker’s cheek. “If it looks like mechs are becoming insulted by your absence, I’ll comm you. Otherwise, just stay here and keep these two company.” He pushed at Skywarp’s shoulder. “Come on, Warp. Let’s go mingle.

“Yeah, ok.” Skywarp kissed both sparklings, then Thundercracker too, before following Starscream out.

Both sparklings flinched, optics popping open at the sudden increase of sound from the lounge. “Shh… It’s ok,” Thundercracker said, then began to hum softly to them.

It didn’t take long to get them into recharge, and then Thundercracker laid down with them. He really hoped that Starscream didn’t end up needing him out there because taking a nap with their bitlets sounded like a great idea. Especially with the warm, tiny little bodies snuggled close to Thundercracker’s chest.


	3. Foundlings - Part 3

When he had suggested Skywarp and Thundercracker go to purchase the twins a few little toys, Starscream had not really thought about what he would do if both sparklings decided to cry at the same time.

He really wished he had, because he might have just left his trine mates at home and gone shopping himself. They were clean. They were fed. They had recharged well. They weren’t sick, but they were _both_ screaming their tiny heads off, and Starscream didn’t know what to do. He knew what Skywarp would do; call his creators. Thundercracker might even do that too, but Starscream didn’t want constant help from the Second Trine. They were fully mature, it was time the three of them acted like it, and running to his in-laws over every little thing wasn’t in Starscream’s nature to begin with.

“Fine. Scream there then.” Starscream put Sideswipe on the floor next to Sunstreaker, then took a step back. Hands on his hips, he watched as they rolled toward one another and continued to howl.

This wasn’t working. His trine would be home shortly, and the last thing Starscream wanted was for them to walk in and hear the sparklings wailing.

He refused to be defeated by two tiny foundlings. Optics searched the lounge, but there really wasn’t much, and certainly not anything safe for sparklings. “You’re probably bored to the Pits, aren’t you?” Starscream asked, then sighed. “Stay there,” he told the twins, though he doubted they heard him.

Starscream hurried into his berthroom and grabbed a blanket and a few bolsters. He was a fragging genius, he could _make_ toys out of what they already had. Quickly returning to the crying sparklings, he dropped the bolsters on the floor and flung the blanket up and out over them.

The silence was almost a shock, but then as the blanket settled, one of them fussed again. Starscream lifted the blanket high, and grinned as two pairs of bright aquamarine optics followed it up. He crouched as the blanket drifted down, then chirped at them as he lifted it again, making it sail over them in the air.

Sunstreaker kicked a foot, and Sideswipe jammed half his hand into his mouth, then the blanket covered them again. Starscream gave it a pulse, then yanked it up into the air with another chirp of his own.

Sideswipe giggled, hands reaching for the blanket as it resettled over his twin and him. Starscream snickered, but he could see where little fingers were curling into the blanket, and the very last thing he wanted to do was jerk it out of their grips and upset them.

“Oh no, the blanket monster’s eaten my sparklings!” Starscream cried, placing his hands harder against the floor as he crawled toward the twins. “Be strong, my little ones! I’m coming.”

Dual giggles sounded from under the blanket.

“Where have you gone? Where’s my Sunstreaker? Where’s my Sideswipe?” Starscream patted around until he touched the little wiggling lumps that were the sparklings, and tickled them. “Is that you there?”

A high pitched squeal echoed, and Starscream laughed even as he winced. “Primus must have meant you to be mine.” He peeled back the blanket from above the twins’ heads, and smiled brightly at them. “Peek-a-boo!”

Sunstreaker trilled, legs kicking and arms swinging. Sideswipe squealed again, and Starscream leaned down to kiss their helms while his fingers tickled over their bellies. When they were laughing so hard their little vents hitched, he stopped, and tossed the edge of the blanket over their heads again. Sunstreaker kicked it down in a lucky, uncoordinated flail, but Sideswipe growled and started chewing on it.

“None of that now.” Starscream gently tugged the blanket from the sparkling’s mouth.

Sunstreaker rolled over and crawled to one of the bolsters, pouncing it with a full body tackle. Starscream sat back as Sideswipe twisted himself around, then hurried to join his brother. He smiled, watching them play and feeling rather proud of himself. At the very least they weren’t screaming anymore.

~

“Hey, Star- Oops,” Skywarp cut off when he saw the recharging sparklings. “Why are they on the floor?” he asked, voice much quieter.

“We were playing, and after I fed them they just curled up there,” Starscream looking up from his datapad. “Why were you two gone for so long?”

Thundercracker huffed and pointed at Skywarp. “Your mate decided the bitlets just _had_ to have some block toy he’d had.”

“Why is he _my_ mate?” Starscream asked.

“Because Thunder’s disowned me for the next few hours.” Skywarp grinned, pulling a box from his subspace. “It took like six stores and flying over to Praxus to find it, but we got it.”

“Did you break budget?”

“No, I let him drag me all over Cybertron, but we stayed on the budget,” Thundercracker replied as he stretched out beside the sparklings and stroked a finger down Sunstreaker’s back as the yellow bitlet shifted in his recharge.

“This was my favorite block set. They’ll love it.” Skywarp opened the box, and lifted out a cube with slightly faceted sides. It lit up with a soft glow, and began changing colors.

Sunstreaker’s optics blinking sleepily until he spotted the block, then they went wide. He crawled right to Skywarp, who gave his trine mates a smug look as the sparkling grabbed for the block.

As they were discovering, if one twin was awake, so was the other. Sideswipe looked like he was still half in recharge as he first started crawling after his brother, but then his optics landed on the lit cube and he trilled.

“I’m a genius,” Skywarp said. “Say it.” He set out the rest of the blocks one by one for the twins, each one lighting as it was touched.

“Very well, I admit it, I’m a genius,” Starscream teased, and Skywarp stuck his tongue out at him. He put away the datapad he’d been reading and leaned over to reach the blocks and help Sideswipe stack them, cheering as the ‘tower’ was knocked down.


	4. Catch You, Catch Me

It had been a long, frustrating day for Starscream, and all he wanted was to get home, kiss his mates, snuggle his sparklings, and have some energon before passing out wherever he finally collapsed. Berth. Couch. Floor. All held equal appeal. So flying up to the aerie and spotting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both tumbling off the balcony was just the last thing he needed.

Spark clenching, a terrified cry ripping from his vocalizer, Starscream dove, only to pull up short as he saw Skywarp and IceStorm catch the laughing bitlets.

“ _ **What**_ are you doing?! Are you _mad_?! Have you lost what little of your glitching processors remained?!” Starscream demanded, voice shrill.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began wailing, and IceStorm’s optics welled over. Skywarp scowled, looked at his creator and then back to Starscream. “Nice one. We _were_ playing until _someone_ started screaming.” He huffed, grabbed IceStorm’s arm and flew up to the balcony.

Oh no. No, that wasn’t how this was ending. Starscream followed, wings trembling in anger and not just a little fear. “They’re grounders, Warp!”

“No, you don’t say?” Skywarp towed his creator into the main room and pushed him down onto the couch. “It’s ok. It’s just Starscream being an aft.”

“I’m not crazy,” IceStorm sniffled, cuddling the still screaming Sunstreaker.

“No, he’s just an aft. Here,” Skywarp said, voice all soft notes and soothing tones, then deposited Sideswipe in IceStorm’s arms too. “I’ll go get us some energon, then we can feed them. They’ll be ok in a minute.”

Starscream flinched back despite his own anger as Skywarp pinned him with a glare and motioned him to follow. IceStorm bounced and cuddled both sparklings, seemingly absorbed in them as they all cried together. Fine, so Starscream felt a _little_ guilty for making the mech cry, but for Pit’s sake! He locked the balcony door, then once again, followed his mate.

No sooner were they in their own berthroom than Skywarp wheeled around on Starscream, face close, voice a sibilant hiss of rage. “I oughta rip your fraggin’ wings off! He’s going to be upset all night now because you called him crazy.”

“I didn’t call him crazy,” Starscream hissed back. “And don’t for an instant think that I’ve decided _against_ ripping your frelling wings off. They’re groundlings, for Primus’ sake! They can’t fly. They’ll _never_ fly, Warp. You teach them to toss themselves from such heights and they’ll _die_. Is that what you want?”

“You really think I’d leave the balcony unlocked?” Skywarp’s wings vibrated enough to make the air hum a bit. “You think so little of me, believe that I’d risk their lives?” He stepped back, wings flicking hard and snorting. “We’re going to get energon. We’re going to go out there and snuggle IceStorm. _You_ are going to apologize to him and repeat a million times how sane and perfect he is, and you better fragging pray we can get him on an even keel before my sires come back for him.”

Starscream clenched his fists, his own wings arched up high on his back, but Skywarp was right. The last fragging thing they needed was Acid Storm and Sunstorm angry with him. He cycled his vents, and while Skywarp eyed him, very deliberately opened his hands, forced his wings down, and cycled a breath. “We _will_ discuss this further.”

“Damn right we will.”

Skywarp leaned past Starscream to jab a finger at the keypad and open the door. “Smile, sweetling. Make him believe you.”

The sparklings were both still fussing when Starscream and Skywarp returned to the lounge with energon. Starscream sat down next to IceStorm and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, IceStorm. I never meant to upset you.”

Teary red optics blinked at Starscream, and IceStorm’s lower lip wibbled. “I’m not crazy.”

“No, you aren’t. I know you aren’t.” Starscream sighed, and then leaned in to nuzzle the mech’s wet cheek. “I had such a bad day, and then all I saw were my bitlets falling off the tower. I didn’t see you and Skywarp down there.”

“That would have been scary,” IceStorm whispered.

“It was.” Starscream leaned forward to put his energon on the conversation table, then snuggled in more comfortably with IceStorm and stroked Sunstreaker’s helm. “I’m sorry I yelled. Being afraid is no excuse, and I shouldn’t have taken that fear out on you.”

IceStorm sniffled again, and Starscream dared a look at Skywarp. Oh yes. They were still angry with one another, but it could wait.

“So you aren’t mad at me? You don’t think I’m stupid and crazy?” IceStorm asked, his voice muffled a bit as he pushed his face into Starscream’s neck.

“Not at all. And I should have known that with you around to help Warp our sparklings would be perfectly safe.” Starscream nudged IceStorm until he straightened and looked at him again. “Forgive me?”

IceStorm chewed his lower lip and nodded. “You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not angry with you at all,” Starscream said. “Here.” He leaned across IceStorm and held a hand out to Skywarp for one of the tumblers of energon. “Let me take one of these little bitlets, and you have some energon. You must be hungry after flying with them.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

Starscream braced Sunstreaker until IceStorm took his energon, then lifted the sparkling into his arms. He was very carefully not thinking about seeing the infant fall, but his hold was apparently still too tight. Sunstreaker squeaked and wriggled, and Starscream crooned softly as he offered his finger to the bitlet to feed from.

“Let me feed Sides, creator,” Skywarp said with a happy grin. “I bet after all the excitement they’re hungry too.”

“I think they had fun. Even grounders can fly a little,” IceStorm giggled. He tickled Sideswipe’s foot and finished his energon before turning to Starscream. “We should play more. If your day was bad, you need some fun to help you relax too.”

Starscream smiled, not having to force it too much. If IceStorm was giggling and suggesting more play, then he would be fine and the drama forgotten soon enough. “I’m rather tired, so as long as we can find something inside, that sounds great.”

“The bitlets like those blocks. The ones that glow,” IceStorm said, bouncing off the sofa to hurry over to the toybox.

// _You are so fragging lucky,_ // Skywarp growled over their private comms.

// _Save it,_ // Starscream snapped back. Skywarp was _not_ at all lucky. Having to wait to have their argument only left Starscream more time to plan out his words. Thundercracker was going to be fragged off though. Primus.

Sunstreaker wriggled, feet kicking and drawing Starscream’s attention back to him. “Finish up, little one. Grandsire’s waiting to play with you.”


	5. Smile for me

Sideswipe sucked on his fingers and blinked up at Thundercracker with wide, round, aquamarine optics.

“Hey, bitlet,” Skywarp cooed.

Optics shifted, and Sideswipe beamed at Skywarp around his fingers.

“Sure. He smiles for you,” Thundercracker grumbled. The words drew Sideswipe’s attention back to him, the smile melting. The sparkling blinked again.

“Don’t take offence,” Starscream said from where he sat feeding Sunstreaker. “You just aren’t as funny looking as Skywarp is.”

“Jealous.” Skywarp stuck his tongue out, and Sideswipe giggled at him.

Thundercracker lifted and bounced the sparkling a little. “Come on, Sideswipe. I just fed you life-sustaining energon from my own lines. Smile for me?” It wasn’t like the sparklings _never_ smiled at him, but they _always_ smiled for Skywarp.

Skywarp snickered and lifted Sideswipe from Thundercracker’s lap, trilling and jabbering at the sparkling. It wasn’t until later when it was time to put the twins in their little berth to recharge that the smiles turned to fussing and wriggling.

“I give.” Skywarp deposited Sideswipe in Thundercracker’s arms. “Quick, work your magic before they both end up squalling for hours again.”

Thundercracker shook his helm, but cradled Sideswipe in his arms. He added a slight bounce to his step and began to sing, the deep bass of his voice softly crooning the lullaby. Starscream took up a pace right next to him with Sunstreaker squeaking and rubbing his optics. The fussing quickly faded, and by the time Thundercracker ended the song, both sparklings were in recharge.

Or so he thought. Aqua optics peeped open, and Sideswipe gave Thundercracker a sleepy smile.

“Sure,” Skywarp whispered, and kissed Thundercracker’s cheek. “I get the giggles, but you get those sweet end-of-day smiles.”


	6. Are You Serious? (~ I'm dead serious)

Skywarp stretched as he woke, hand reaching to the side to touch the warm little bodies that had fallen so sweetly into recharge on the floor next to him. A little patting around was employed, but when Skywarp didn’t touch sparkling, his optics popped open.

“Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?” he called in a gentle tone, pushing himself up to look around. “Bitlets?” Skywarp’s spark lurched, and he quickly got to his feet. “Oh, sparklings~” he sing-songed, wings and hands beginning to shake. He checked the doors first, but they were still locked. “I know you’re in here, bitlets. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” He bit back a whimper, and stood in place for a moment.

“Ok, Warp. Doors are secure. They’re still inside. No biggie. Flat’s not that big. You can find them.” Skywarp inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times, then turned to look around the lounge. Nothing was really out of place from what it had been before. There were cushions from one of the sofas on the floor with the little blankets each of the twins favored, a few toys out, but nothing to give a clue to where they had gone.

Thinking that maybe they had woke up hungry, Skywarp moved to the little kitchen first, but even though he checked each cupboard -three times just to be sure- he still couldn’t find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He roamed the whole flat, checking high and low. They weren’t in the wash room. They weren’t in the berth room, not even under the berth. They weren’t in any of the four spare rooms, and Skywarp even went so far as to open Starscream’s crates of ‘stuff _no one_ is ever allowed to touch’.

No sparklings.

“No. It’s ok. They’re crawling along behind me. That’s all,” Skywarp said, trying to catch his breath and calm his frantic spark pulse. He searched the entire flat again, triple checked the doors and windows, but they were all locked tight because he _knew_ how clever Seeker sparklings were and how good they were at getting places they didn’t belong. He didn’t believe his bitlets were any less capable despite the lack of winglets and proto-thrusters, so he _always_ kept everything secured when his mates weren’t home to help him look after the twins.

They were somewhere, and he was _going_ to find them.

~ | ~

Thundercracker unlocked and opened the balcony door as he arrived home, only to freeze in shock as he took in sight before him. Mouth open and optics wide, he stepped in and let the door shut behind him. “Warp?”

The place was a wreck. The sofas were overturned, there were crates of things that belonged to Starscream’s old science academy days -that _everyone_ knew weren’t supposed to be touched- out of the spare rooms and _open_. Every last cupboard door in the kitchen was open, tumblers and glasses and plates and energon and equipment to make treats and goodies were all over the counters instead of where they belonged. “Skywarp?” Thundercracker called a bit louder, his spark beginning to pound. Where was his mate? Where were their sparklings? What the _frag_ had happened? Who had come, what were they looking for, and was his family safe?

“Skywarp!”

“TC!” There was a clunk, a muffled crash, and then Skywarp stumbled into view. His face was soaked in tears, and he hiccupped a hard sob as he launched at Thundercracker.

“What happened?! Where are the bitlets?” Thundercracker pushed Skywarp back by his shoulders and gave him a shake. “Warp!”

“I don’t know!” Skywarp wailed. “We were recharging on the floor, and when I woke up they were just _gone_.” He waved a hand at the impossible mess their once rather neat home had become. “I’ve looked everywhere, TC. I can’t find them.”

Throat tight, Thundercracker pulled Skywarp back in against him and held tight. “Doors were locked?”

“Yes.”

“You’re _sure_.”

“Yes. Positive. I swear.”

“Then they have to be in here.” Yes. Thundercracker was going with that. They _had_ to be there somewhere. “They’re just little, and with all this mess now, who knows where they crawled off to?” He nudged Skywarp back, and then wiped his face- not that it did much good. “It’s ok. They’re here.”

“I’ve looked _every_ where.”

“They’re _here_ , Warp. We just have to find them. If nothing else, they’ll wake up hungry soon enough and come find us.” Thankfully, Skywarp was shaking enough to miss how Thundercracker’s hands trembled too. If his mate picked up on Thundercracker’s worry, he’d fall apart. “Let’s start picking up so they won’t get hurt. I’m sure we’ll find them as we go.”

“Ok.”

“You start here,” Thundercracker said. “I’ll start on the kitchen and lounge.”

“Ok.” Skywarp wiped at his face, still sniffling, but got to work. Thundercracker hurried out to do the same, though both of them periodically called out for the sparklings with no answer.

~ | ~

Starscream unlocked the door and entered the lounge with a relieved sigh that the day was finally over. “I’m home,” he called out, and then grinned as he heard a set of chirps from the direction of the sparklings’ toy chest. “And where are your sires?” he asked them as he lifted the lid. Two pairs of bright aqua optics blinked up at him, followed by even brighter smiles. Starscream laughed and reached in to lift both of them up for a hug. “There’re my bitlets. Are you two having fun in there?”

“Star?” Thundercracker cried, and then stumbled into view from the hall with Skywarp right on his heels. “Holy Primus!”

“Frag me! Where did you find them?!” Skywarp burst into tears and shot across the room to Starscream.

“Hey!” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were stolen from Starscream’s arms by Skywarp, but by then Thundercracker was right there, too, and taking Sunstreaker from the purple bitlet thief himself. “What is going on here?” Starscream demanded, and then blinked. “Why are you _crying_?”

“It’s all my fault!” Skywarp sobbed, and Sideswipe squeaked a protest to how tightly he was being held. “We were recharging on the floor, and then when I woke they were gone, Star.” Pale, nearly pink optics gave Starscream a pleading look. “They were just gone, and then TC got home, and even he couldn’t find them.”

Thundercracker, a few tears sliding down his face a well, cuddled Sunstreaker and bounced the sparkling a bit as he fussed. “We turned the place upside down.”

Starscream arched an optic ridge at them both. “Did either of you check the toy chest?” he asked in a mild tone, and in return was given equally confused looks. Starscream pointed at the toy chest and fought the urge to laugh. His poor mates were more distressed than he had ever seen them, and all along the sparklings had been recharging with their toys.

“…No?” Skywarp said and glanced at Thundercracker, who shook his helm. Black wings dropped, then arched high, and Skywarp’s expression went flat. “Are you serious?!”

Starscream snickered and plucked Sideswipe out of his mate’s arms. “Dead serious.” He turned to the sparkling and kissed his round little cheek. “You two really must be mine. Such clever tricksters.”

“It’s not funny,” Skywarp protested, but Starscream only laughed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/mQALi5r)  
>  Foundlings by LD's Little Dragon - Yes, I'm linking legit fanart made by my 10 year old kid. It's farking adorable, and he surprised me with it after he and his brother read Foundlings a few weeks ago. I'm dead from cute and one proud mama dragon.


	7. Hide-and-Seek

Sideswipe trilled and giggled, and Starscream bit his lip to keep from laughing too. “Shh. We’re hiding,” he whispered, and tried to press back harder into the corner of the dark maintenance closet. Aerie-wide Hide-n-Seek games were not exactly uncommon, but the twins hadn’t been part of one yet, and Starscream didn’t want to be stuck in the penalty box when he could be sneaking around the tower for their first game. So far, they were doing rather well. He had no idea where his mates were, or even which one still had Sunstreaker, but he and Sideswipe were almost home-free.

Outside the closet, someone shrieked and thrusters roared. Sideswipe squealed, but Starscream hurried to tuck the sparkling in against his shoulder to muffle the happy, excited sounds. “Shhh….”

Once the laughter and screams had quieted, Starscream eased open the door, and peeked out, sensors straining. “Ok, Sides. Be really quiet,” he whispered, then pushed the door open enough to slip out into the hall. It was clear, and just ahead was one of the many public terraces. That was where the danger was. Starscream was truly one of the fastest Seekers alive but not with a groundling bitlet in his arms, plus, Sunstorm was stunningly fast, and he was on the seeking team.

Starscream crept down the hall and while thrusters roared by outside, all was quiet as he carried Sideswipe to the door. Cautious, he peeked out, but the terrace was empty. No one hovered above, so that left someone hovering _below_ and waiting for him to make a dash for the roof and the safe zone. Systems ready, Starscream inched forward, Sideswipe held close and secure. The sparkling seemed to sense the tension, and though he still wore a wide smile, little helm swiveling this way and that, he clung to Starscream and was blessedly silent. Overhead, beyond the next terrace up, someone laughed and another mech cursed.

“Here we go,” Starscream breathed, and then threw himself over the edge. They plummeted, and just as expected there was a Seeker waiting. He shot up at first, and Starscream laughed, angling down and picking up speed. All his spare sensors were on Sideswipe’s immature systems as he leveled off and then rocketed up as fast as he dared. The sparkling squealed and screamed in delight, little feet kicking against red pelvic plating.

There were three mechs in pursuit when Starscream glanced back, but then he was level with the roof, and with a simple flip, landed on his feet. “Home free!” he shouted, laughing as Sideswipe went absolutely mad with joy in his arms.

“Fragger!” the youngling, Razorwing, huffed. He grinned and pointed a finger at Starscream. “One day.”

“Yes, one day,” Starscream replied with a haughty smirk. “One day you’ll accept that you can never catch me.”

Razorwing snorted and shook his head before diving back over the side, his brother and cousin following.

“Nice work,” Skywarp said as he trotted over. Thundercracker followed him with an equally ecstatic Sunstreaker wriggling and kicking and reaching for his twin. “We’re awesome.” He bounced, wings waggling. “I love playing Hide-n-Seek.”

Starscream let Thundercracker take Sideswipe so the twins could clutch and bat at each other. “It is fun.” He hooked his arm through Skywarp’s. “Now let’s plot out how we’re going to tag out all those fools when it’s our turn to seek.”


	8. Bad Dream

Thundercracker jumped awake, feeling as Starscream and Skywarp did too. He was the first to tumble from their berth, and stumbled in the dark over to the little railed safety bed the twins shared.

“What’s wrong with them? Should I call a medic?” Skywarp asked, voice gasping and vents working just as hard and loud as Thundercracker and Starscream’s.

Try as he might, Thundercracker couldn’t manage to lift _both_ flailing twins, and settled for picking up Sunstreaker as Starscream sent a signal to bring the lights up a little and pulled Sideswipe up to his shoulder. Or tried. Sideswipe threw himself backwards, and all three Seekers gasped. Starscream barely caught him, and all audials were left ringing from the frantic, terrified shrieks. Sunstreaker clawed at Thundercracker, clinging, and then shoving, reaching for his brother before curling back in to start the cycle all over.

“Primus, what’s wrong with them?” Skywarp’s wings hung low and trembled as he wrung his hands together and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Berth,” Thundercracker ordered as Sideswipe tried to arch into another backwards dive. “I think it was bad dream,” he said once they were sitting in the middle of their berth. Both twins still struggled, but Starscream sat right up against Thundercracker’s side, holding the sparklings as close together as they dared with how they both still kicked and flailed.

“Pit of a bad dream,” Skywarp gasped. His optics were wide and pale, and Thundercracker glanced at Starscream only to see he wasn’t much better off. Slag, his own spark was pounding hard and fast.

“Poor bitlets,” Starscream crooned and tried to offer his finger to feed Sideswipe. The sparklings only howled louder.

Thundercracker shut his optics, cycled his vents in an effort to calm himself, and then began to hum, letting the deep notes rumble through his whole frame. Sunstreaker coughed and kicked, but when Thundercracker looked down at him, the bitlet’s optics were locked on his face. As he wiped tears away, he couldn’t help but think his thumb looked huge and dark against the bright flush of pink the sparkling’s face had taken on in his distress. Both bitlets still struggled, and slowly, softly, Thundercracker’s humming shifted to the words of a familiar lullaby. Sideswipe gave one last wailing cry, then twisted to look over at Thundercracker too, as they finally started to calm down a little.

Carefully, Starscream lifted Sideswipe so Thundercracker could cradle the twins together in his arms. They burrowed close to one another, tiny hands grasping. A fat tear escaped over-bright optics now and then still, but thank Primus, they weren’t screaming anymore. Skywarp snuggled in against Thundercracker’s other side and joined the song, and ever so slowly, the sparklings relaxed. Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker’s hand to his mouth and sucked his brother’s fingers while Sunstreaker found his own thumb. Little vents hiccupped and caught, but Thundercracker held their attention. Starscream even joined in, the soft rasp of his tenor earned him a quick glance from Sideswipe, but the worst seemed to be over.

Halfway through the fourth song, Sunstreaker’s optics fell shut and stayed shut as he joined his twin in recharge. Starscream fell silent and Skywarp dropped out after the next chorus, but Thundercracker finished the song, his voice fading off on a final, low note.

“Poor little bits,” Skywarp whispered after a moment, and gently dabbed Sunstreaker’s cheeks with the corner of a blanket. “What would anything so young have to be that afraid of in his dreams?”

“You found them in a gutter, Warp,” Starscream replied, voice carefully low. “Who knows what they suffered before that?”

Thundercracker shook his helm as he saw Skywarp’s optics start to well up. “They’re safe now. The nightmares will stop eventually.” He hoped. Thundercracker nudged Starscream with an elbow to get him moving. “Let’s keep them with us tonight.” And Primus, please, let it be a long, _long_ time before their poor little foundlings had such a bad dream again.


	9. Broken

At first it was just a squawk and clack. Then it was a more frustrated beep. And then, before Skywarp could lean to the side to see what was going on, Sideswipe gave an angry howl and very spark-broken sobs quickly filled the room. As was the norm for the little twins, if one cried, the other was right there with him, and Sunstreaker burst into tears as well.

“Bitlets,” Skywarp crooned as he slid off the sofa to the floor. He saw the problem right away. Sideswipe’s favorite light block wouldn’t turn back on, and no matter how the little sparkling smacked it with his hands or bashed it on the floor, it just wouldn’t work. “It just needs charged.” He tried to remember each night to set them up on the charging plate, but for some reason this _one_ block was The Perfect One for the little red sparkling. It ran out of charge faster since it was almost always lit up.

Skywarp scooped up Sideswipe and the block, then walked over to the counter where the plate was. “Put it there,” he said and pointed.

Sideswipe knew the drill, but he still hiccupped, big fat tears rolling down rounded cheeks as he dropped the block onto the charger. Skywarp crouched and lifted Sunstreaker up too, and together the three of them watched the cube slowly begin to glow.

“See. Charging already,” Skywarp said while bouncing them both. “We have to let it sit there now.”

Sideswipe sniffled, and Sunstreaker tugged at him until they could snuggle together against Skywarp’s chest. He walked back over to the sofa and settled in. It seemed like he was done reading his trash novel until they were napping. Time for a bitlet-safe story.

“Oh, this one’s my favorite,” Skywarp said after they were all settled comfortably. “The little Seeker who could. Once upon a time…”

~ | ~

Starscream grinned at the sight that greeted him as he stepped into the lounge. Skywarp was conked out, helm hung back and mouth open, and tucked between his body and the back of the sofa were the twins. Both sparklings were equally as gone to the world as their sire, and Starscream took a few image captures before lifting the datapad off his mate’s lap so it wouldn’t fall when he woke. He was putting it on the shelf when he noticed the single block on the charger, and shook his helm. Sideswipe’s favorite toy had ‘broken’ again it seemed. Hopefully it would be all charged up by the time their nap ended.


	10. Dancing

“Their first sky dance!” IceStorm practically squealed, and hugged Sunstreaker even tighter.

In Thundercracker’s arms, Sideswipe protested even as his twin did with a sharp squeak, and squirmed. “It is exciting. We’ve been working with passing them around for it.” He was nervous because they _were_ groundlings, but Starscream believed them sturdy enough, so dance they would. Thundercracker just hoped he didn’t drop either of them, though falling short distances when playing and practicing hadn’t seemed to bother them. Truthfully, both sparklings were as fearless of heights as any Seekerling.

“I just can’t believe my bitlet’s got his own bitlets to dance with.” IceStorm nuzzled Sunstreaker, his wings twitching in excitement. “I remember Skywarp’s first Sky Dance Festival. He was so cute.” He stroked Sunstreaker’s back, and Thundercracker knew what he was going to say even before the words came out. “I keep waiting for them to grow wings. I know they never will, but they should. They’re Seekers through to their sparks.”

“They sure are,” Skywarp chirped. He kissed his creator’s cheek as he lifted Sunstreaker into his own arms. “Don’t be sad. We’ll figure out something for them when they’re old enough.”

“We certainly will,” Starscream said as he landed. He plucked Sideswipe away from Thundercracker and held out his arm for Sunstreaker.

“The carrier is supposed to start the dance,” IceStorm said.

“It’s ok, creator,” Skywarp said with a smile. “Starscream’s our trine leader, and we want him to carry them.”

“That’s not how it works,” IceStorm protested.

Thundercracker sighed and pinged Acid Storm and Sunstorm. In cases of adoption, that was exactly how it worked, and neither Skywarp nor Thundercracker wanted to take the honor that was rightfully Starscream’s away from him. They should have moved away from IceStorm before handing the sparklings to Starscream though, and saved themselves the dramatics.

“The _carrier_ carries them!” IceStorm insisted, his voice growing much louder.

Optics from the other gathering Seekers darted toward them, then away again. Everyone knew what IceStorm believed, and Acid Storm was coming. Hopefully this meltdown could be avoided, because it was almost time. The sun was getting low and the tips of the towers were beginning to burn with the orange light. Plus shouting upset the twins very easily, and they were beginning to look frightened.

Acid Storm landed with Sunstorm, and they both set about distracting IceStorm. Thundercracker did his best to help for a moment, but then turned his attention to his own mates. They had hurried away as soon as Skywarp’s sires had landed, and Thundercracker caught up to them both just in time to hear Skywarp say, “No, you are starting with them.”

“I adore IceStorm-”

“Yeah, so does everyone, Star,” Skywarp cut in. “And I know we all just let him believe that I carried these two, but I didn’t.”

“You rescued them,” Starscream said, his voice still quiet as he cuddled the twins.

Thundercracker hooked a hand around the back of his mate’s neck and pulled him into a light kiss. “We all did, and you’re our trine leader. We’ve been over this. The twins are going to know they were adopted, just like everyone other than IceStorm knows.” He paused and glanced at Skywarp to be sure, and the dark Seeker gave him a firm nod. “You fly them first. Warp and I will be right there to catch them. We’re going to _dance_ our sparklings, and it’s going to be amazing, and IceStorm will get over it before the first set is done.”

“And if he doesn’t,” Skywarp added, “we’ll deal with it later. You starting the dance is important to us. My carrier always means well, and he’s usually right when it comes to sparklings, but this time we know better than him.”

Starscream sighed, but then nodded, and checked his grip on the sparklings. “He’s the _one_ mech I always just feel _awful_ about upsetting. It’s like kicking a turbopuppy.”

Skywarp laughed, and Thundercracker couldn’t help a chuckle of his own, but then the first notes blared, and they hurried into position with everyone else.

“Just dance,” Thundercracker said as he reached out to pet a white wing. “We’ll worry about the rest after tonight.” Because adopted groundlings the twins might be, but they were their sparklings now, and this was their first Sky Dance. They were going to twirl and soar, and scream and giggle, and it was going to be perfect. They deserved perfect.


	11. Folk Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** Masq  & I have headcanon'd this for YEARS in RP. It's based on a myth from Japan (and also China but with different names wiki tells me) about starcrossed lovers. If they commit suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. Special Thanks to Masq for digging around and helping me locate [this](http://joyreactor.com/post/943771). It’s the image I’ve seen on Tumblr, but our headcanon predates that post. We didn’t invent the myth by any means, of course, but that’s where our headcanon here stems from. The chapter explains our headcanon, so I won’t waste time here. Enjoy!

It wasn’t odd for Starscream to come home in a bit of a mood, but for Skywarp to storm in with him, both of them ranting to the other over the fussing of upset twins? It was more than enough to bring Thundercracker from the wash room with a worried frown.

“Glitching fragger!” Skywarp snarled and threw the parcel on the sofa so he could comfort Sunstreaker with both hands.

“I should have just ripped his spark out,” Starscream hissed.

“What happened?” Thundercracker asked and hurried over to take Sideswipe from his more volatile mate.

“Grounders!” The word was bit out by both Seekers as though it was the worst curse either of them could imagine in that moment.

“He called _our bitlets_ abominations!” Skywarp continued as Starscream stomped back and forth with wings arched so high it had to hurt.

Thundercracker cuddled Sunstreaker closer, one hand cradling the back of the sparkling’s helm. He looked down and met teary aqua optics. The twins were silent now, but bottom lips poked out, and if Sunstreaker was trembling like this, then Sideswipe likely was too. “You’re not an abomination,” Thundercracker rumbled, voice deep and soothing. “Silly mech.” He tucked Sunstreaker against his shoulder, then hooked Skywarp’s wing with his free hand. Their berthroom had become the ‘safe space’ for the sparklings. Seekers were a loud and social breed, something the little twins weren’t able to handle in large doses. “Come back when you’re ready, Star.”

There was an answering growl, and Thundercracker led the way to the berthroom. Once the door was shut, he lifted Sideswipe out of Skywarp’s arms and carried both twins to the berth. They were sat together in the middle, and the blue Seeker made himself comfortable on his front, wings fanning slowly over his back.

“They just don’t know,” Thundercracker said to the twins as Skywarp stretched out on his side beside them. “They don’t know that Primus takes pity on bondmates that die too soon. They don’t know that He sends them back together, as one, so they can have another chance at a nice, long life together.”

One fat tear tracked down Sideswipe’s rounded cheek, his fingers tangled tightly with Sunstreaker’s.

“They’re stupid,” Skywarp said as he reached out to thumb away the tear. “Our bitlets are perfect.”

Behind Thundercracker the door opened, and the twins’ optics shifted, their plating clamping in, but then relaxing once they saw Starscream. Thundercracker purred, drawing their attention back, and said, “You’re both special. Blessed.” It didn’t matter that the sparklings were too young to understand. They would hear this story many more times in their lives. Thundercracker would see to it. “This is your chance to live a better life together, and me and your sires are going to be sure you can make the best of it.”

“Damn right,” Starscream muttered. He was still angry, but much calmer. He leaned in, kissing each little helm and purring soothingly as well. “Such bright, perfect sparklings. That mech was a dolt.”

Sideswipe blinked. “Dol.”

Skywarp snickered. “Good job, Star. His first word is ‘dolt’.”

“Their first words were the other’s name,” Starscream corrected.

“Dol’,” Sideswipe repeated and brought their joined hands up to chew on his brother’s fingers.

Sunstreaker looked at his twin. “Sies dol’.”

Skywarp cackled, but Thundercracker decided that was enough of that and pushed himself up so he could scoop the twins up. “Come on. Let’s get them fed. A nice warm bath before recharge should relax them too.”


	12. Make It Possible

Aside from being born a genius, Starscream credited his ability to think around corners and make intuitive leaps for his successes thus far in life, not to mention his sheer brilliance in the sciences. So when he saw the twins having trouble getting to the countertop where the treats were, he didn’t stop them as Thundercracker might have, or distract them with play as Skywarp would have. Starscream watched.

They were far too short, in fact they could barely stand without something to hang onto, and even then they wobbled. But they could _climb_ , the little glitches. They were as bad as any Seekerling with their desire to be high places they didn’t belong. Neither could reach the top of the lower cabinet doors to aid in their climb, however, and for a moment both stared up at the treats with obvious longing.

Sunstreaker made a soft chirr of a sound, and Sideswipe replied with a beep of his own before looking over at Starscream. The Seeker quickly returned his gaze to his datapad, but his focus was on the twins. After being sure they weren’t being watched -clever brats- Sideswipe tugged at his brother’s shoulder. Once Sunstreaker was in position, Sideswipe crawled onto his back. There was a protesting squeak from Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe quickly hushed him.

Little black hands reached up, but he still couldn’t grip the top of the door. Sunstreaker growled a bit as his twin _stood_ on his back, but Sideswipe trilled as he was able to curl his fingers over the top edge of the door. Starscream watched them, optics bright in interest, cheering them on silently as surprisingly strong little arms flexed and bitty feet scraped against the front of the cabinet. Sideswipe beeped, still struggling, and Sunstreaker pulled himself up to stand, hands braced against the cabinet door as he looked up at his brother for a moment.

“Suh!”

Sunstreaker didn’t sigh at the demand from his twin, but his expression said it all. Long-suffering, Sunstreaker leaned his chest against the door, grabbed his brother’s feet, and _pushed_.

Sideswipe yelped, one hand scrabbling above him, and for an instant, Starscream tensed, ready to rush over and catch the sparkling should he fall. Sideswipe didn’t, his little fingers flailing, and managed to finally grip the top of the counter. His other hand followed, and he stretched out as much as he could.

“Sies,” Sunstreaker whimpered, arms visibly trembling, but then Sideswipe was pulling himself up onto the counter, rolling onto it to lie there and pant from exertion even as his twin dropped to his bottom.

Starscream bit his lip to keep from cheering for them, or laughing at how incredibly cute it was that they had to lie there and regain their strength. Not that it took long. Sideswipe rolled toward the back of the counter and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then crawled over to the treat container. Starscream had to fake interest again in his datapad as both twins checked on him, but it was impossible to completely suppress the smile. From the corner of his optic he saw Sideswipe dig both hands into the container. One came up to shove a treat straight into his mouth, but Sunstreaker fussed from below, demanding one for himself.

Starscream waited until Sideswipe had dropped a couple to his twin, crammed another into his own mouth, then stood to go get them. Any more than that, and they wouldn’t refuel properly later. Or they’d end up sick, and the Seeker was _not_ interested in cleaning up regurgitated goodies.

“Very good,” Starscream said as he lifted Sideswipe off the counter. Both sparklings squeaked, but they weren’t going to be punished. “Working together and _thinking_ to figure out your way through obstacles is important, but no more treats tonight.”

Sideswipe sucked his fingers, optics wide as he stared up. Starscream left the treats where they were for the moment, knowing that if the sparklings saw him put them away, that would only become another puzzle to solve. He would hide them later and be sure they both saw the empty countertop afterward to discourage any shenanigans that would end in injuries. “I see that look,” he said, smirking down and spark glowing warmly with pride. “Clever things.” He bent to scoop Sunstreaker up, then dropped a smacking kiss to each dark helm. “Come now. Let’s get you both cleaned up before your sires get home.”


	13. Starry Night

There weren’t many places on Cybertron where one could be away from the bright lights and truly see the stars. Getting Starscream out where they could see them was even more of a chore. He claimed he didn’t like looking at the stars anymore. He knew what was out there.

Skywarp knew too, but their sparklings didn’t. For Sideswipe and Sunstreaker the stars could still hold a universe of possibilities and hope, dreams and fantasies and adventures. Just because that name they didn’t dare speak was out there -dead, Skywarp figured- didn’t mean they should rob the twins of the chance to be romantic about the stars while they were still young and innocent enough to be. Starscream knew it too, or they wouldn’t be setting up something of a camp on a plateau high up in the Manganese Mountains, close to the sky, far from the cities.

The twins giggled and crawled over the rough ground, chasing one another back and forth. Skywarp watched them, then hurried over to stop Sideswipe from shoving a rock into his mouth. “No, no, bitlet. Not for eating.”

“Bring them here, Warp,” Starscream said.

Skywarp glanced back and spotted the large tarp his mates had laid out. Thundercracker was pulling energon from his subspace, as well as some treats. Another rock was rescued from Sideswipe, and then Skywarp trotted over to Sunstreaker, purposely bouncing his stride to make the red twin giggle. He scooped up the golden sparkling, then walked back to join his mates.

“I like it here,” Skywarp announced. He plopped to the ground and set the twins on their bottoms before reaching for an oil cake.

“Of course you do,” Starscream grumbled, and failed to completely hide an affectionate smile.

Skywarp wasn’t fooled, but didn’t tease. Instead he broke off a piece of the oil cake and poked his finger into Sideswipe’s mouth. The sparkling squeaked, then fell over onto his back, fingers jammed into his mouth as he sucked them loudly. “Like that?” Skywarp asked with a laugh, then offered some to Sunstreaker.

“Primus, Sky,” Thundercracker said and shook his helm. “They’re going to be wound up all night.”

“It was just a little.” Skywarp sucked his own fingers clean, then twisted around so he could lie on his back and stare up at the star-strewn sky. He pointed. “See that, bitlets? Those four stars there make up the base of Primus’ crown.”

Sunstreaker wriggled over, flopping himself out on his back right on Skywarp’s wing with a chirp.

“You see them?”

Sunstreaker chirped again, pointing as he looked over at Skywarp. Skywarp grinned as Sideswipe crawled over and laid across his twin. He wasn’t looking at the sky, and instead drew sticky swirls over the black panels.

“I think my spark’s going to explode,” Starscream muttered, and Thundercracker nodded and snickered.

Skywarp gave them both an amused look. Yeah, he and their sparklings were cute. That wasn’t likely to change, so he pointed to another constellation. “See that one. That’s Hawk. Those three stars make the near wing,” he said, finger drawing the lines to connect them. “And those four make the far wing, and those other five there make his alt mode’s nose cone.”

Sideswipe protested his brother pushing him away with a squawk, but Sunstreaker was enthralled. He babbled out sparkling nonsense, pointing at the stars with Skywarp.

“That’s right,” Skywarp said. “Hawk’s important. He’s the First Seeker to try to talk to the grounders.” He knew all the stories. His parent trine had told them all to him. Acid Storm taught him the historical legends, and Sunstorm taught him all about Primus and the stories about their Gods, while IceStorm had sang the songs about myths and lore. Skywarp was going to teach them all to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker too.

~

“Skywarp,” Starscream said gently, pressing a warm hand to Skywarp’s shoulder. “Wake up long enough to come inside the shelter.”

“Hm?” Skywarp didn’t remember falling into recharge, and flinched a bit, hand reaching toward the spot on his wing that was colder than he remembered.

“TC has them,” Starscream said, tugging Skywarp up. “They’re inside. Come on.”

Skywarp stumbled along with his mate, optics finding the twins inside the shelter, both of them curled up against Thundercracker’s chest. The blue Seeker smiled and beckoned, and Skywarp crawled over and curled himself on the other side of the sparklings.

“Night,” Thundercracker whispered. Starscream said something too, but Skywarp was already drifting off into the stars.


	14. As You Wish

Sideswipe crawled as fast as he could across the open floor space, a shrill little whistle piercing Sunstorm’s audials as he went. Sunstreaker responded by screaming too, and charged after his twin.

“Primus!” Skywarp laughed as he opened the balcony door and entered his sires’ home. “What are you doing to my bitlets in here?”

Sunstorm chuckled and greeted his creation with an embrace. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Skywarp said, then winced as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both squealed when they noticed him. “There are my noisy sparklings!” he cried, crouching and holding his hands out to the twins as they hurried over, bright smiles on their faces. “They did ok?”

“They were perfect,” Sunstorm assured as Skywarp scooped both up. “What you heard is the energy gained from a pleasant nap. They’ve only been awake a little while.”

“Fed them?”

“Not yet.” Sunstorm stepped in close enough to wrap an arm around Skywarp’s waist and stroke a hand over Sunstreaker’s helm. “They were more interested in playing than feeding.” Even being held, the twins still seemed ready to play. Sideswipe patted at Skywarp’s face, and Sunstreaker grabbed the white fingers touching him and laughed while he tugged and pushed Sunstorm’s hand.

“They had fun today?” Skywarp asked, making Sunstorm chuckle again.

“They were fine, my love.” Sunstorm kissed his creation’s cheek and tickled Sunstreaker. “Honestly, if there had been any problem at all, I would have commed one of you to come for them, but they did wonderfully.”

“Didn’t miss us?”

Oh. Was _that_ it? “Of course they did. They spent the first hour crawling around looking for you.” Or exploring the new place they found themselves. Sunstorm bit his lip against another laugh and rested his helm against Skywarp’s. “They absolutely exhausted IceStorm. In fact, I ought to wake him from his nap before it gets much later.”

“But they weren’t… They didn’t misbehave? It wasn’t too much on him, was it?” Skywarp’s optics were wide with concern, and Sunstorm shook his helm.

“Such worry!” He kissed Skywarp again, then each of the twins’ helms too. “They were fine. IceStorm had a great time with them. They did miss you, but I think we have enough distractions here to keep them from being too upset by your absence. “ Sunstorm nudged Skywarp toward the door. “Now go home, feed your sparklings, enjoy your mates, and have a good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Skywarp stepped outside, but looked back at Sunstorm. “Maybe tomorrow I can call on my break? Just so I can see them?”

“As you wish. I’m sure they would be excited to see you.” Sunstorm leaned against the doorframe and shooed Skywarp off again. He would get used to leaving his creations for the day with someone other than his mates eventually. Rarely did their schedules require it, but it was nothing to worry over and certainly wasn’t upsetting to the twins. “We love you, bitlet,” Sunstorm called after Skywarp as he stepped to the edge of the balcony.

“Love you too.” Skywarp flashed a slight grin back, then snuggled the twins close. “See ya tomorrow,” he said and stepped off to drop the few levels down to his own home.

Sunstorm snickered and went back inside to wake his mate.


	15. Chemical Reactions

Thundercracker entered the flat, looked up, and froze in place.

It looked like a lilac and pink-swirled slime bomb had detonated. The floor, walls, even the ceiling, were _coated_ in the gel. It smelled awful. Too sweet, but charred as well. On the counter stood some of Starscream’s lab equipment, but a number of the glass containers were shattered.

A glob slipped from the edge of the counter to _splat_ on the floor. It jolted Thundercracker from shock and straight into spark-freezing worry. Where were the sparklings? What the _frag_ had Skywarp done? Foot prints that clearly belonged to a Seeker trailed down the hall, and Thundercracker hurried to follow them.

The washroom door was closed, but Thundercracker keyed it open, spark in his throat and fearing what he would find. Gel made his fingers sticky, but once again he went still in the doorway.

Red optics stared up at Thundercracker, wide and startled while wings swept back and up. “Thunder! What are you doing home already?”

Sideswipe chirped a greeting, and despite his surprise, Starscream caught Sunstreaker when the yellow sparkling tried to crawl away.

“Starscream,” Thundercracker said by way of greeting, then held up his tacky hand and wiggled his fingers. Here he had been thinking it was Skywarp that had gotten creative in the kitchen again, and he was going to have to help save the glitch from Starscream’s wrath for using his equipment. But no. It was Starscream. “Where’s Warp?”

“Uh… He got called in for a replacement shift, so I came home since all my work can’t really be checked until tonight after your shift was due to end anyway.” Starscream’s dark face _glowed_ with a hot pink undertone.

Thundercracker fought the urge to laugh, because he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. “Busy day here?”

Starscream blinked, his wings sinking a bit on his back. “I know it’s a mess. I figured I’d clean up the bitlets first though.” He caught Sideswipe’s arm to stop the sparkling from shoving his soapy hand into his mouth. “I don’t know if consuming the gel would hurt them.”

“Ah.” Thundercracker simply met his trine leader’s optics and waited.

“I… uh… Well, I thought, they really love treats, but those aren’t terribly healthy for them to have very often. And then I thought, well the energon our bodies process and refine for them is perfect for them, so what if I could turn _that_ into goodies for them?”

“Mmhm.”

Wings dipped even lower, and Starscream’s optics dimmed. He went back to scrubbing Sideswipe’s back. “It… didn’t work out the way I’d hoped. Apparently heating, even gently, that sort of energon isn’t wise.”

Thundercracker shook his helm, and stepped into the washroom. He knelt by Sunstreaker, tickling the sparkling and smiling at him as he reached for another cloth. “How much did you try to make?”

“It apparently expands exponentially when heated,” Starscream said softly, face glowing even more.

Thundercracker laughed. He couldn’t help it. Starscream was brilliant, a damn good scientist, and this idea of making healthy-for-sparklings treats was a good one. He rarely failed _this_ spectacularly at anything, let alone science stuff. Thundercracker leaned forward, but stopped shy of kissing his mate. He couldn’t see a spot that didn’t look hastily scrubbed, and the last thing he wanted to taste was that charred, sickly sweet energon. Starscream glanced up at him, then back to the sparkings, clearly well beyond just a little embarrassed. Thundercracker chuckled a little more, then gently bumped his helm against the other Seeker’s. “You’re fragging adorable. Are you hurt?”

“No, it just sort of… popped. It wasn’t even that hot.” He was sulky now that Thundercracker had had the audacity to laugh instead of be angry. Not that Thundercracker could ever maintain too much irritation with either of his mates.

“Good. What time do you have to return to the Center?”

Starscream was quiet a moment, presumably checking his chrono. “Not for another four hours.”

“Alright. Let’s get these two cleaned up and stick them in our berthroom to play, then we can start on the flat.” They’d have to leave some room to really wash Starscream down too, but he was an adult and a stronger solvent could be used on his plating. The polishing would have to wait until later, but that could come after their home wasn’t a sticky, gooey mess.

Sunstreaker chattered and chirred as Thundercracker worked the cloth over him, and Sideswipe babbled back.

“Da boom,” Sideswipe said. Both sparklings giggled, and Thundercracker laughed again.

“I’m never going to live this down,” Starscream lamented.

“Just wait ‘til Warp gets home and sees,” Thundercracker said.

Starscream’s optics shot wide. “Oh Primus, no!” He pushed Sideswipe across the slick tiles, threw the washcloth at Thundercracker, then hurried toward the door. “You wash them. I’ll start out here.”

Thundercracker watched as Starscream clattered out of the washroom, then looked down at his sparklings. “Sire’s silly.”

“Leelee,” Sunstreaker agreed, little helm nodding seriously.

Sideswipe nodded too, then promptly began to chew on the washcloth.


	16. Foundlings - You can't do this!! (~Do what?!)

“You can’t do this to us.”

“Do what?” Acid Storm asked, a rare mischievous light in his optics.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics in return, and without shifting his gaze, gestured toward the new toy Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were playing with. It had chimes and bells and whistles. It lit up every color of the rainbow, flashing and flickering. As giddy as the twins -if not more so- was Skywarp.

“Tell your grandsire thank you,” Skywarp squealed. “I _love_ this thing! It’s almost like that one I had when I was little?”

Acid Storm smiled, expression indulgent and serene in equal measure. “And I remember how you would play with it at all hours.”

“You’re evil,” Thundercracker mumbled. “Pure evil. Worse yet, he doesn’t even know this is revenge. And following that updraft: What did Star or I ever do to you to deserve this?”

Acid Storm smirked. “Nothing, but when you threw in your lot with my darling creation, you sealed your fate.”

Thundercracker couldn’t help laughing. Raising his voice just enough for Skywarp to hear, he said, “They sure do seem to like it. That’ll have to be one of the toys we send with them when you watch them for us.”

One optic ridge arched. “Well, played, but I assure you, I’ve grown immune to that. Skywarp was never quiet unless he was getting into trouble. At least with that thing making a racket, I knew he was occupied.”

Now that was a good point, but there were _two_ sparklings in Thundercracker’s household. Still, if the toy was making noise, then at least one of them had to be safely playing with it. He nodded, then offered his mate’s sire a grin. “I can’t wait until Starscream gets home to see it.”

Acid Storm chuckled. “Alas, I have to go. But give him our regards. Three days hence that we will be looking after the twins for you?”

Thundercracker snorted, but walked Acid Storm to the balcony door. “Yeah. Let you know if I can get my schedule flipped around though. It might happen, then I’ll be able to be at home with them instead.”

“Either way, though we do enjoy watching them, so it’s no trouble.” Acid Storm leaned to the side just a bit. “We love you, Skywarp.”

“Love you too! Kiss the other two for me,” Skywarp called back.

“I will.” Acid Storm gripped Thundercracker’s upper arm, affection in his field, then left.

Thundercracker shook his helm, then returned to his mate and sparklings. “I can’t believe he did this to us.”

Skywarp looked up, and for the first time since Acid Storm had revealed the bitlets’ gift, he showed another expression than exuberant joy. “Don’t worry. I’ve already told Starscream about it. He said he’d help me with any retaliation I wanted to do.” A smirk that meant nothing but trouble etched itself onto Skywarp’s face, and Thundercracker laughed. “But the bitlets _do_ like it.”

“Yeah,” Thundercracker agreed, stroking Sideswipe’s helm. “Maybe a few more minutes, then- uh oh! Time to charge it. Like with the blocks.”

“Oh~ Good one. Yeah.”

The sparklings really did like the toy though, so Starscream was home before it suddenly need to charge. Luckily, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both hungry, and it was easy to distract them with a treat each while the toy was placed on the unplugged charging station used for the blocks.

“Now,” Starscream said later that evening. “How do we take our revenge?”


	17. Frozen in Time

The sight wasn’t exactly an unusual one, but it made Starscream’s spark melt a bit each time he came home to his mate and sparklings recharging in a pile. Actually, pile was a bit generous. Skywarp was sprawled on his front on the floor, and on the back of his right wing, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were cuddled together in a little ball. Different this time was the datapad under one of Skywarp’s hands, and Starscream crossed the lounge to kneel and pick it up.

It was larger than the standard reader, but then the first glimpse showed Starscream why. Skywarp had long loved to doodle, and he was fairly good at it, but he didn’t do it often anymore. Starscream knew better, but a careful glance down at his mate proved Skywarp was gone to the world. He scrolled through the pictures, spark pulsing warmly and a smile on his face. Each page was another bit of adorable. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker playing with their blocks. Sideswipe gnawing on his doll’s hand and looking right at the viewer. Sunstreaker playing with his own datapad, his short, rounded fingers smearing colors around the screen, each shade lovingly captured in Skywarp’s drawing.

Starscream shook his head. Skywarp had to have used his own fingers to do that bit.

“Star?” Skywarp said, voice muzzy from recharge. Though he snapped the rest of the way awake when he saw the art pad in his mate’s hands. “Star!”

“Shh,” Starscream hissed, but he was smiling even more widely. “These are wonderful.”

“You’re not supposed to look.” Skywarp glanced at the squirming sparklings on his wing, then reached out to poke Starscream’s knee. “Help me with them.”

Starscream chuckled silently and set the art pad down, then leaned over to carefully slide the twins off his mate’s wing. “I know I wasn’t supposed to look, but you’re good, and I’m terminally curious.”

Sunstreaker squeaked and aqua optics blinked open, then brightened when he saw Starscream. Sideswipe was quick to follow, and both chirped.

“Still not supposed to look,” Skywarp said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Yes, love, I know.” Starscream leaned over and kissed Skywarp’s cheek. “I promise to try harder to resist temptation next time.”

Skywarp eyed him, optics narrowed. “Right,” he snorted, but a small smile curved across his lips. “Brat.”

“No. These are the brats. Look at them.” Starscream gestured at the sparklings climbing into this lap, churring happily and babbling as they did.

“Sah!” Sunstreaker said, pointing a finger at Starscream’s face.

“Yes, sire’s home.” Starscream lifted the little yellow bitlet and kissed his cheek. “How are my pitspawn?”

“Star!”

Starscream laughed and put Sunstreaker back in his lap so he could lift and greet Sideswipe as well. “What? They are my little pitspawn. Aren’t you?” he cooed at Sideswipe, making the red sparkling giggle and grab his nose.

Skywarp sighed, then pushed himself to his feet. “Fine, you feed them. I’ll do up our energon. TC should be home soon, right?”

“Yes,” Starscream said as he arranged both sparklings in his lap. “Any minute, really.” He pulled Sunstreaker’s fingers out of Sideswipe’s mouth, then offered his own. Once Sideswipe was suckling happily, Sunstreaker grabbed Starscream’s other hand and greedily worked on his meal too. “Are you going to show Thunder the pictures?”

There was a moment of silence, Skywarp’s wings flicking a bit. “Yeah. I guess. You really think they’re good.”

“Absolutely,” Starscream said. “We could see about getting some etched. Hang them on the walls.”

Skywarp’s wings arched high, and he turned to look back at Starscream with his face bright pink. “Primus! No! Anyone could see them then!”

Starscream laughed, and the twins seemed to think that was reason enough to giggle too, though they quickly returned to their meals. “You’re adorable.”

“Oh shut up,” Skywarp muttered and went back to preparing their energon.

Still grinning, Starscream winked down at the sparklings. Sideswipe giggled again, but Sunstreaker tried to imitate the wink and ended up squinting into a funny blink. “So we agree,” Starscream purred. Yes, there were a few pictures that would make lovely additions to their walls.


	18. Cold Shoulders

Going to the Fair in Vos was always exciting. It only happened twice each vorn, and venders from all over Cybertron -even grounders- came to set up little shops and pavilions, games and performances. Outsiders applied vorns in advance and paid exorbitant fees to be allowed up to the Great Triskel at Vos’ center. And they made all of those fees back and then some. Even the lowest caste of Seeker saved explicitly to splurge on the gifts and treats of the Fair. The three arms of the Triskel coiled around the tallest spires in the city, sweeping around to meet in a huge, central park. Statues, fountains, and lovingly tended crystals lined the wide, walking boulevards. Stages were set up for performers and musicians. Each evening, just before sunset, the Sky Dancers would take to the air, a hush falling over the entire fair as they danced away the sun and welcomed the night.

The twins were bathed that morning, the trine polished until they gleamed, just like every other Vosian. It was a time to mix and mingle, untrined Seekers played courting games, younglings imitated the adults, and sparkling shrieks and giggles were heard over the dull roar of the crowd of talking, shouting mechs all day long. They were having fun, and that’s why Starscream figured he hadn’t noticed at first, but once he did, he nudged Thundercracker, and together they kept Skywarp distracted. Not a difficult task because there was always something new to see, or eat, or an old friend to stop and chat with. For hours they wandered and ignored the grounders that smiled until they noticed the twins. It wasn’t everyone, but it was enough to try to be vigilant of. Unfortunately, Starscream hadn’t grown up in Vos, so the Fair was still overwhelming to him, and even he was easily distracted.

When Skywarp ducked into a pavilion, Sunstreaker chattering excitedly in his arms, Starscream followed with an equally giddy Sideswipe. Thundercracker brought up the rear, then stopped to greet a co-worker.

“Get those abominations out of my shop!”

A rare silence fell, and Starscream slowly turned his helm toward the grounder pushing his way toward them through the other customers- many of which were Seekers. “Pardon?” he asked in a cool tone.

Skywarp’s wings went rigid.

“Those… _things_!” the mech snarled, jabbing a finger at Sunstreaker. “I won’t have their bad luck infecting my business!”

Behind the mech, Starscream watched as a trine of very similar looking white and pastel Seekers shared a glance, then put the items they had in their hands down on the nearest surface. They turned and left as one. Starscream snorted. “Idiot groundling. You are in Vos right now.”

“They’re _not_ abominations!” Skywarp snapped, his voice carrying. Sunstreaker fussed, and Sideswipe flinched in Starscream’s arms.

“Get out!” the mech shouted.

“What is going on in here?” a new voice asked.

Starscream turned, but Skywarp’s optics had brightened as he whipped around. He pointed at the shop mech and told the Seeker with a Peacekeeper’s emblem on his shoulders, “He called our bitlets abominations, Silverwing!”

Silverwing smiled and leaned in to tickle Sunstreaker under the chin. “Nonsense. Hey, bitlet.” He looked up, still smiling brightly. “Grandsire said you three had sparklings now. I should’ve stopped by to see them before now.” He turned that bright, happy smile on Starscream and Thundercracker too, taking a moment to tickle Sideswipe before straightening and facing the shop owner. “Here in Vos, we do not call innocent sparklings names. Not that I can see why anyone would want to buy your wares after such an embarrassing display, but if they should choose to, you’ll need to treat all your customers with respect.”

The mech sputtered, blue optics pale and face bright pink. “Like slag I will! Call your supervisor in. You’re just siding with them because they’re your friends.”

Starscream felt his wings twitch when Silverwing smirked at the mech. “I’ll do you one better.” He turned, and Starscream did as well as another hush fell. “Grandsire,” Silverwing greeted.

“Winglord!” Thundercracker gasped.

“I’ve never seen such a reprehensible display at the Fair,” Swiftwind rumbled. He half turned, one of his attendants hurrying forward with a datapad. “Axelgrease, is it?” he read. “I’m revoking your permit,” he said as he scrawled something on the datapad, then gestured to Axelgrease. “Have him removed to the grounder levels and see to his wares. I’m trying to have a pleasant day with my family, blast it!”

Before Starscream could even open his mouth or hope to shake away his surprise, Swiftwind had turned and swept out of the pavilion. Silverwing tugged Skywarp over, then guided the three of them out while the grounder railed and ranted. “What in the deepest Pit just happened?” Starscream asked. Swiftwind and his entourage were nowhere in sight, and given the current level of shock, Starscream was glad. He didn’t want to look like a jibbering idiot in front of the Winglord.

Silverwing clicked in disgust toward the pavillion, then flicked his wings before offering the three another smile. “Grandsire doesn’t like when grounders abuse the honor he’s granted them. Insulting bitlets is a pretty good way to slag him off.” He chuckled and went back to playing with Sideswipe, continuing to speak, but with a playful lilt that made the twins giggle. “No, he doesn’t like mean old mechs at all. It was just by chance we were walking by when I heard that old glitch shouting.”

Skywarp cuddled Sunstreaker. “I’m so sick of people treating them badly just because they’re split-spark.”

Silverwing hooked an arm around Skywarp’s waist and tugged him into motion. “Well, Primus must’ve known what he was doing then, putting them in your path.” He leaned forward to beam that smile at Thundercracker and Starscream again. “I need to go find my family, but I really should have stopped by to welcome them before. How’s the day after the Fair ends? You three still down a few levels from the Second Trine?”

Starscream nodded. “I work in Altihex, but I should be home early enough that day that we can all have evening energon together? I believe TC and Warp are off that day?” Both his trine mates nodded.

Silverwing flashed an even happier smile. “Excellent! I’ll see you then if not around the Fair.”

After Silverwing flew off, Starscream elbowed Skywarp. “Primus, Warp!”

“What?”

Thundercracker laughed. “The sole sparkling of the Second Trine,” he said with a wave at Skywarp. “You think he doesn’t know everyone?”

“Silverwing’s a little older than me, but yeah,” Skywarp said with a shrug. “We used to play together. Same aerie.”

Starscream could only shake his helm. Politically, he trined well. Better than he thought, and that could only help his family. The Winglord might have reacted the same for anyone, but now they had his grandcreation coming to visit. Getting the cold shoulder all morning was worth that.

Tugging Skywarp in close, Starscream kissed his cheek. “Come. I still want to find some crystal buds for our balcony. There must be a knowledgeable Praxian around here somewhere.”

“Over here first,” Thundercracker said, and pulled on Starscream’s wing. “I smell warmed grease cakes.”

“Ooo~ Yeah!” Skywarp bounded away, making Sunstreaker laugh as he did.

Thundercracker winked at Starscream, then stepped forward to greet the treat vendor. Starscream shook his helm, kissed Sideswipe when he chirped, and joined his mates in trilling and cooing over the pretty confections.


	19. Tease, Joke (~It's not funny)

Starscream rushed home from work, spark thrumming in excitement that the Winglord’s own grandcreation was coming to visit _his_ sparklings. The flat was all but gleaming, it was so clean. Well, except for a few toys on the floor still where the twins had clearly been playing before Thundercracker and Skywarp had picked them up to feed them. Starscream’s mates sat side by side on a sofa when he entered, looking shiny and calm. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked bathed and shined as well, and it made Starscream acutely aware of the fact that he’d just flown halfway across Cybertron twice. He was too-warm, smelled like the lab chemicals and the heat of a fast flight as well as being a bit grimy.

“Please tell me I have enough time for a shower?” Starscream begged even as he hurried across the lounge and down the hall to their washroom.

“If you hurry,” Thundercracker called. “Once Sideswipe is done feeding I’ll come help dry you off.”

Starscream didn’t reply, instead cranking the water to the hottest setting he could bear, then he got to work scrubbing. Within just a few minutes, he’d finished his front, and Thundercracker was there scrubbing his back. They had only just shut off the water when Skywarp poked his head into the washroom.

“Silverwing just commed me. Says he’ll be here in like five minutes or so.”

Starscream’s spark tripped, and he snatched up a few drying cloths. One was flung at each of this mates. “Help me!”

Skywarp laughed while Thundercracker chuckled, but they both set to work. Starscream would have liked to have time to polish, but at least he didn’t smell anymore. The twins were burbling happily at one another over their light blocks, and Starscream had _just_ posed himself on a sofa when the balcony chime sounded.

Skywarp laughed as Starscream shot to his feet. “Relax, Star. It’s just Silverwing and his-” He paused and thought, then flapped his hand. “Not quite… intended…” He shrugged, then opened the door. “Hey, Silverwing!”

Silverwing smiled brightly and stepped in to hug Skywarp, then flashed that same happy grin toward Starscream and Thundercracker. “Hello!” He hooked his arm around a dark blue and pewter colored Seeker. “May I introduce Airbrake?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Starscream said and strode forward to clasp wrists with Airbrake, then turned toward Silverwing. “Welcome to our home. Please.” He gestured toward the sofas. “Come in.”

Skywarp snickered as he led Silverwing and Airbrake over to the sofas. “Star gets nervous with guests.”

Starscream shot him a dirty look and flicked his fingers against a wingtip, but he wasn’t about to fuss and make a scene. Better to move things along, and Thundercracker striding over with the treats and small glasses of sweet, mild high grade was the perfect distraction. Energon and goodies were passed out, but Airbrake’s optics were locked on the twins.

“They’re grounders,” Airbrake said, and snickered. “How’d you manage that?”

Starscream hid his scowl behind his glass and resisted the urge to snipe at the other Seeker. Silverwing shook his helm. “No, they rescued them. Remember?” He swept a bright smile around to Starscream and his trine before turning back to the sparklings. “Saved the poor bitlets from certain death, I’m sure. Abandoned like that…” He tutted and shook his helm again, that happy smile long gone but only for a moment, then it came right back as he looked up and met Starscream’s optics. “I’m so glad the three of you found them.” He reached into his subspace. “And I’ve brought a little something for them.”

“Ooo!” Skywarp snatched the decently sized box away from Silverwing and scurried over to the twins.

“Skywarp!” Starscream hissed. “Primus. He has no manners,” he said to Silverwing.

Skywarp giggled as he showed the box to the sparklings. “That’s not true.” He beamed a smile at Silverwing and Airbrake. “Thank you, Wing.”

“Yes, thank you, that’s very generous,” Starscream said.

“Think nothing of it,” Silverwing said with a light wave of his hand. “I just hope they enjoy them.”

“I’m sure they will,” Thundercracker said as he scooted over to sit closer to Starscream. His hand stroked over the back of a white wing as Skywarp helped the curious sparklings open the box. Starscream knew he was too tense, but this was the _Winglord’s_ grandcreation here with his potential future trinemate. Ingrained training from Starscream’s youth in the Towers was screaming that one did not snatch away a gift from someone with so much societal power.

“Oh, holy Primus!” Skywarp yelped. Sunstreaker dropped to his bottom and blinked up at him, but Sideswipe shrieked and dove into the box, little aft sticking up in the air and feet kicking. Starscream was a bit lost as to why Skywarp’s optics had misted over, but then Sideswipe wriggled his way back out and squealed as he hugged a clean, but clearly aged plush doll. “Wing!” Skywarp cried.

Silverwing smiled as Skywarp pulled the other two dolls from the box. One was handed to Sunstreaker, but Skywarp held the third and stroked its floppy wings. “My carrier dug them out of storage for me,” Silverwing said. “It’s a shame they’ve been locked away so long.”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Thundercracker said.

“These were ours!” Skywarp explained. “Or… well, they were Wing’s, but I played with them all the time when we were little.” He brushed a tear off his cheek, then grinned and made the doll in his hands ‘kiss’ Sunstreaker’s nose. The sparkling chirruped and dropped the doll he had in favor of grabbing the new one. Sideswipe let go of his and picked up the one Sunstreaker had let fall. Skywarp shook his helm, then pinned Silverwing with an adoring look that made both Starscream and Thundercracker tense in jealousy. “Thank you. These are great.”

“As I said,” Silverwing replied, “think nothing of it. I’m happy to see they’ll be loved and played with again.”

Airbrake snerked. “Too bad their wings will go to waste.”

Starscream’s lines went cold. Thundercracker stilled as well, and Skywarp’s mouth had dropped open.

Silverwing turned to the dark Seeker and spoke in a polite tone. “I don’t understand.”

Airbrake snickered and waved a hand at the sparklings. “The dolls won’t get to fly.” He paused, glanced around, then pointed at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. “They’re _grounders_ ,” he said as though that should explain it all. For Starscream, it did.

The slagger.

He nearly growled, but the soft, distressed sound Skywarp made distracted him.

“I don’t understand,” Silverwing repeated, and Starscream flicked his gaze back to the pale silver Seeker because he _knew_ that tone. That was one he used on idiots in the academy and lab when daring them to continue being stupid.

Airbrake’s mouth opened, but then shut. Starscream was almost disappointed, but he supposed that an argument or even a heated discussion in front of the sparklings would be bad. The twins were sensitive to sharp tones, and both of them were already watching the visiting Seekers. Sunstreaker hugged the doll in his arms tighter, then crawled over to Starscream with it to be picked up. Thundercracker beat him to it, and cuddled the yellow sparkling to his shoulder.

Silverwing stared at Airbrake for a moment longer, then finished off his energon and stood. “I hate to eat and run, but perhaps we can get together again?” Starscream was only too aware that there was something more happening under the surface, but he didn’t know Silverwing at all well enough to begin to guess. Airbrake was being vaguely snide, but not so much so as to call an end to the get-together.

Skywarp scrambled to his feet, lifting Sideswipe as he did, and glanced between Silverwing and Airbrake. The dark Seeker looked confused but also stood. “Anytime. Comm me, and we’ll work it out,” Skywarp said.

Starscream rose with Thundercracker and reached to clasp wrists again with Silverwing. The look he received was pointed and knowing. “As Skywarp said. Anytime. And thank you again for such a meaningful gift.”

Silverwing smiled, bright and easy once more. “Hopefully I can stay longer next time.” He turned to Thundercracker and Sunstreaker, then to Skywarp to tickle Sideswipe’s chin. “Bye, bitlets.” He slung an arm around Skywarp’s shoulder, and Starscream saw his mouth move. He couldn’t hear the whispered words, but his mate smiled as Silverwing pulled back and moved toward the balcony. Starscream followed, returning Airbrake’s polite nod.

The door was shut and locked to be sure neither of the twins could get outside, but it wasn’t until thrusters sounded that Skywarp snorted, kissed Sideswipe, then carried the sparkling back to his toys. “That’ll be one courtship that ends before it begins.”

“What do you mean?” Thundercracker asked as he took Sunstreaker to join his twin. Starscream followed and sat with his mates, curious too.

“Wing says he’s sorry for Airbrake, but at least he confirmed early what sort of mech he was,” Skywarp explained. “He’s on comms now.” There was a short pause. “Wow. Slag that fragger.”

Thundercracker tipped his helm. “Just… how close were you and Silverwing?”

Skywarp blinked, then laughed so hard his wings shook and the twins startled. “Primus, you’re cute when you’re jealous!” There was another pause, then he snickered more. “Wing says that’s adorable, but we weren’t ever like that with each other.” He waved a hand, and before Starscream could voice any of his thoughts about the matter, Skywarp continued. “Anyway, so like, Airbrake knew about the twins being grounders, and he’s said some other things that Wing sorta helm tilted at, but then like, as soon as they launched, he set in on the twins being grounders again, so Wing’s done with him. This was kinda like a test, but Wing didn’t _mean_ it to be a test. If that makes sense. He says he wasn’t trying to use the twins or anything, he just suspected and hoped he was wrong, but that’s why they left so fast. He didn’t want Airbrake… uh… escalating.”

“True colors,” Starscream said with a frown, displeased, but at least Silverwing was aware and unwilling to put up with that sort of behavior. That spoke to his character.

“That’s a shame,” Thundercracker added.

Skywarp shrugged and caressed a hand over Sideswipe’s helm. “Better he finds out now than after they actually start courting. Wing’s nice. He’ll find his trine eventually. He’s the good sort.”

“Yes, he is,” Starscream said, and lifted one of the dolls. “And kind. These really are a thoughtful gift.” Sunstreaker was still cuddling the one, while Sideswipe seemed to be trying to get the other doll to play with the light blocks. “Tell him he can come back this evening if he has the time.” And without Airbrake around it would probably go smoother.


	20. Wings

Skywarp came home to chaos. Toys everywhere. Spilled energon. Vid screen on to some grounder talk show. Thundercracker hated those, so why it was on was a mystery.

Or it had been until Skywarp rounded the sofa and spotted his mate and sparklings recharging on the floor behind it. He took an image capture and sent it to Starscream. He would still be in Altihex working, but when he had the chance, he’d check his messages and have that one to enjoy. Skywarp grinned at the sight of both sparklings curled together on Thundercracker’s wing, his blue mate flat out on his back, softly snoring. A few more image captures were taken, then he moved off to start picking up. Quietly.

By the time Starscream replied to his message, Skywarp had the energon cleaned up, the toys put away, and the blocks charging on their charging plate. A squeak drew his attention back to the sparklings, and he replied to his trine leader that he was too late, they were waking up, but he had plenty of images to share once Starscream was home.

“Hey there, bitlet,” Skywarp crooned softly, smiling as Sideswipe yawned, then blinked up at him. Sunstreaker stretched out on his tummy, arms reaching, little back arched. Tiny yellow fingers scratched at Thundercracker’s wing, making the panel twitch. Sideswipe giggled as his berth moved and rolled over, little fingers scraping at Thundercracker’s wing too. Skywarp snickered silently and reached to tickle the blue metal with them.

Thundercracker snorted and twitched, wing flicking hard enough to jostle the twins. Sideswipe squealed, Sunstreaker laughed, and Thundercracker froze with his optics suddenly wide open.

“Afternoon, sexy,” Skywarp said with a laugh of his own. “Good nap?”

Thundercracker looked from the sparklings to Skywarp, then back. “Frag me,” he groaned and scrubbed at his face. “I don’t even remember dropping into recharge.”

Sideswipe patted the wing, then scratched at it more when Skywarp showed him how to tickle the flap seam. Sunstreaker giggled and bounced on his hands and knees as the wing flicked involuntarily.

“Quit it. I don’t want to hurt them.” Thundercracker managed to scoop Sideswipe up and pull him to his chest, but Sunstreaker crawled out of reach only to turn back and plant his mouth right on the tip of the blue wing, then chew.

Skywarp laughed at the sharp curse and quickly gathered up the yellow bitlet as Thundercracker shot upright. Sideswipe shrieked and flailed, and luckily, Sunstreaker decided it was funny too.

“Slag tickled,” Thundercracker muttered, but he leaned in to kiss Sunstreaker’s helm then tickle under his chin.

“I know.” Skywarp had his wings chewed pretty regularly, but it was usually Sideswipe. “Come on.” He stood to move around the sofa and sit. “Bet they’re getting hungry,” he said and offered a finger to Sunstreaker. “Star’s on his way home. Told him how cute you were.”

“Great,” Thundercracker said as he rose too.

“Actually, I sent image captures.” Skywarp smirked. “Gonna show IceStorm later too.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Thundercracker sighed as he sat beside Skywarp and leaned over to kiss him. Skywarp smiled and met his mate’s lips as Sunstreaker kicked at his brother’s feet. “No, I don’t, you glitch. Guess it’s only fair,” Thundercracker continued with a smirk of his own. “I have hundreds of you being cute with them.”

Skywarp shrugged. Not like he minded. “Oh!” He flashed a grin at Thundercracker’s curious look. “We need to get more of Star with them.”

“Absolutely,” Thundercracker said, then blocked Sideswipe’s attempt to kick Sunstreaker back. “Could probably blackmail him. Threaten to show the world how sweet he actually is.”

Skywarp snorted, and Sunstreaker paused his feeding to smile up at Skywarp, then kicked his feet some more. “He’d never forgive us.”

“So yes?”

“Totally. Gotta get them on his wings though.” Skywarp’s grin turned a little maniacal. Starscream’s wings were even more ticklish than Thundercracker’s. “Image captures _and_ video.”

Thundercracker’s nod was emphatic, and his smile matched Skywarp’s. “Pit yes.”

The twins giggled too, and Skywarp figured that meant they were in as well.


	21. Fireflies

“Is it Festival again already?” IceStorm asked as they all gathered on the top of the Winglord’s Spire.

“Not yet, love,” Sunstorm replied as he led his mate along. “This is a special celebration Swiftwind is hosting. He invited the Sky Dancers to perform for his guests.”

“Oh.” IceStorm beamed a bright smile at his mate. “It was nice he invited us all.”

“Very nice,” Starscream agreed, though he had a feeling Silverwing was the reason his trine had been invited. The Second Trine was a given. It’d be the worst sort of snub for the Winglord not to invite Acid Storm and his mates. Regardless of the whys, Starscream had been issued a formal invitation as leader of his trine, so here they were.

Starscream and his mates followed the Second Trine, walking in formation while Skywarp carried Sunstreaker, and Thundercracker carried Sideswipe. There had been no title to the event, just Gala Celebration and a note at the bottom clearly stating that the sparklings were welcome as well. Starscream dipped his wings when it was their turn to greet the Winglord, and offered the bottle of high grade with a soft, “Thank you for inviting us tonight.”

Swiftwind took the bottle with a smile. “Ah! Is this that home distill Acid Storm’s mentioned?”

For just the briefest instant, Starscream’s mind stalled out. Acid Storm spoke of them to the Winglord? “Yes, actually.”

“Oh, good, and you brought the bitlets.” Swiftwind passed the bottle to his mate, then held out his hands toward Thundercracker. Sideswipe was dutifully passed over to be cuddled and crooned at. “I adore them at this age.” He tickled Sideswipe’s belly, making the sparklings both giggle and squirm. “And twins. What a blessing.”

“Thank you, Winglord.”

Swiftwind snorted and handed Sideswipe to Starscream. “Let’s not stand on ceremony tonight.” He waved a hand, dismissing the three of them into the party while his trinemates stood behind him with barely contained snickers. “Go. Have fun.”

Wings dipped again, then Starscream led his trine away. For a while they milled about, showing off the twins and catching up, all the social niceties, and Starscream was -for once- truly on his best behavior.

“Star!” Skywarp gasped, hand slapping at Starscream’s arm. “Look! They’re starting.”

Starscream looked up, then turned Sideswipe in his arms and pointed as the Sky Dancers took their positions. He could only just see the shadows of their blackout-painted bodies. “Watch, bitlet,” Starscream murmured.

Sideswipe babbled, loud over the hush of the crowd, and someone chuckled. Then the lights flashed on, and both twins squealed a shrill note, instigating more laughter. The Sky Dancers swept through the black of the night, the lights that traced their frames flickering on and off and changing colors as they moved. Sunstreaker beeped and giggled, and Sideswipe flailed and reached. Little hands opened and closed like when he wanted a toy he couldn’t reach.

“Shh, little one,” Thundercracker crooned and stroked Sunstreaker’s helm and he bounced and squirmed in Skywarp’s arms.

“Let them shout,” Swiftwind said, startling all three of them. “Happy sparkling sounds are always welcome with the applause.” The Winglord reached in to tickle Sunstreaker’s foot, while overhead the Sky Dancers wheeled and dipped, wings flashing colored light.

“They are pretty happy,” Skywarp said. “Not only now, I mean, but usually.” He bounced Sunstreaker in time to the sparkling’s kicks. “Can’t yell at them, that scares them, but they’ve gotten used to us laughing. TC’s got a loud laugh,” he said with a bright smile.

Swiftwind chuckled, then turned to Sideswipe. “Good. I’m sure they’ll only continue to improve.”

“Is he trying to steal them away yet?” Silverwing asked as he approached.

“There’s my scraplet,” the Winglord said and pulled Silverwing in against his side. “I wouldn’t have to play with Acid Storm’s grandcreations if a certain family member of my own would find himself a trine and get busy.”

Starscream noted the way Silverwing squirmed and gave Sideswipe a bounce to see if his giggles would distract the older Seeker. It worked, and Skywarp added in his two creds, sounding more wise than he usually managed.

“Can’t rush love. What if the perfect mechs just aren’t quite of age yet?” Skywarp asked and flicked a wing against Silverwing’s. “Wing’s awesome and deserves the best.”

Silverwing’s wings flicked, and Starscream was sure the mech’s face was burning. It was just too dark to see. The crowd provided a good distraction by drawing everyone’s attention up to the Sky Dancers again. A loud gasp swept through the audience, and the Dancers flew into their finale, lights bright and pulsing, reminiscent of a spark beat. They rose, the light slowly fading, and the crowd cheered wildly. The twins screamed and kicked, so excited that their immature fields even flashed the emotion outward.

“Excuse me,” Swiftwind said with a chuckle, then gave the twins a parting touch before turning toward one of his advisors.

Silverwing snickered and accepted Sunstreaker to cuddle when Skywarp offered him. “I think we might have some treats suitable for such young systems. Give them the energy to stay awake until the next performance.”

“There’s going to be a second one?” Skywarp asked, already following along with Silverwing.

Thundercracker fell into step with Starscream as they trailed after their mate and friend. “So the Winglord likes us and our bitlets,” he said softly, then stole Sideswipe from Starscream.

“So it would seem,” Starscream replied. He didn’t know what to make of it, but having the Winglord’s interest was far from a bad thing.

“You’re like him,” Thundercracker said, confusing Starscream into stopping. “You are.” He grinned and tugged Starscream back into motion. “Charismatic. Ambitious. Noticeable. He walks in a room and everyone stops.”

“He’s the Winglord.” Starscream’s tone conveyed the ‘duh’ with no room for misunderstanding.

“You walked out onto the terrace tonight and we were swarmed,” Thundercracker said, his voice barely over a whisper, but the pride noticeable. “I’m pretty sure that Silverwing’s the only thing keeping it from happening again.”

Starscream glanced around, suddenly self-conscious as he noticed all the optics tracking them. Then he glanced at his mate and smirked. “There are worse things,” he said, echoing his recent thoughts. Pits, he could use this. He _would_ use this, because any advantage was to be taken if it meant the security and comfort of his family. He’d never expected to be trine leader. Pits, he had never expected to have a trine, let alone be raising a set of twins with them.

“Here, Starscream,” Silverwing said, reaching back from the buffet table with an energon straw. “Will Sideswipe like this?”

“Thank you,” Starscream said with a smile and took the glowing gelled stick of energon. This one was plain, and after a quick taste to be sure it didn’t contain anything the sparkling’s tanks couldn’t handle, he gave it to Sideswipe. As with all things, it went right into the bitlet’s mouth.

Aqua optics shot wide in surprise, and Skywarp’s laugh rose over the dull buzz of the crowd. “Yeah, that’s actually fuel, bitlet.”

Starscream shook his helm and snickered, then accepted the glass of mild high grade Silverwing offered him, then the second for Thundercracker.

“Let’s go find a good spot before everyone else catches on,” Silverwing said, then led them to the other side of the terrace. They had just settled in when the Sky Dancers returned.

Starscream pointed, laughing with his mates as their sparklings trilled and squealed at the lights dancing out of reach.


	22. Violence

Violence wasn’t something Skywarp was accustomed to, so when Thundercracker shoved Sunstreaker into his arms and told him to fly, he obeyed. But only high enough to be sure the twins squalling in high, frightened cries were safe from the attacking mechs. He couldn’t leave his mate, but luckily, it wasn’t long until Starscream showed up, thrusters roaring and another trine on his tail. All four dove into the melee, and within seconds the fight went from Thundercracker barely holding his own to the six grounders dragging their bleeding carcasses away.

“Warp?” Starscream called, looking up, but Skywarp was already hurrying back to the ground. “Are they hurt?” he asked, lifting Sideswipe from Skywarp’s arms to cuddle the sparkling.

Skywarp bit his lip and shook his helm, optics tracing every scratch and dent on Thundercracker’s body. His optics burned, and when Thundercracker purred and hugged him, he hiccupped a badly suppressed sob of his own.

“I’m ok,” Thundercracker murmured and kissed Skywarp’s helm. “It’s ok now.”

“Just what the frag was that about?” Jetwash asked, red optics still staring down the grounder access street.

“And why are we on the ground?” Jetwash’s second wing, Windshear demanded.

Starscream huffed, and Crosswind smacked Windshear with a wing. “It’s Vos. It’s our home, and we can walk on the ground if we want to,” Starscream said. He bounced Sideswipe a bit, then began to really look Thundercracker over. Then Skywarp himself. “How the frag did they score your wing like this?” he asked.

Skywarp twisted a bit to try to look over the back of his right wing. “Dunno. Didn’t even feel it.”

“It’s bleeding,” Jetwash said as he pulled a small kit from his subspace. “Here. Temp patch, but it’ll keep him from leaving a trail until you can get it seen to.”

“Thank you,” Starscream said, and passed off Sideswipe to Thundercracker so he could patch Skywarp’s wing. “Seriously though. What happened?”

Thundercracker’s wings shrugged. “We got jumped, Star. Simple as that. They came out with vibroblades, surrounded us, and demanded cred chips.”

“But you know we only use our credit accounts when we come down here,” Skywarp added. Sunstreaker still fussed in his arms, and he nuzzled the sparkling’s helm.

“They didn’t know that,” Thundercracker said. “Told them to frag off.” He grinned. “Might’ve used a few choice insults.” Starscream snorted and the other trine laughed. “Anyway, when they didn’t back off, I called for you. They came at us-”

“Holding _sparklings_!” Windshear cried. “Frag me. What is wrong with grounders?”

“Those sparklings are grounders,” Crosswind chided.

“Yeah, but they’re being raised right,” Windshear replied. “We should go steal all their bitlets like they like to say. Poor things.” He leaned in to stroke Sunstreaker’s helm, but backed off when Skywarp held tighter, and instead gripped Skywarp’s shoulder with a comforting hand.

Starscream shook his helm. “Glitches. We’ll report them and hand over the image captures I took.” He nudged Thundercracker, then thanked the other trine again. “Come on. Shopping for toys can wait for another day.”

“We’ll fly with you,” Jetwash said, and launched to hover just a little off the ground.

Skywarp reluctantly handed Sunstreaker over to Starscream since he was still shaking, then launched too. His wing was starting to hurt too. Better that his mates carry the twins.

“It’ll be ok, Warp,” Starscream said as he drifted up and in to press a kiss to Skywarp’s cheek. “Let’s go home. A wash, some energon- You’ll feel better in no time.”

Skywarp nodded and followed his mates home, grateful for the rear guard. “Why are some mechs so mean?” he asked, but no one answered him.


	23. Shiny (~Invisible pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one thanks in past to my younger child who wanted to see Thundercracker getting beaned. <3

“Ow! Slaggit!”

“Language, TC,” Skywarp chortled.

Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one that had just taken a light block to the face. The twins giggled, unaware of the pain they had caused. They chased glowing light blocks through the dark lounge while beeping and chirping and giggling. Skywarp snickered and sent another light block tumbling across the floor.

“At least they can throw good already, right?” Skywarp asked with another laugh as one of the twins squealed and chased after the block.

“Yeah. That’s totally a thing I worry about,” Thundercracker said, but he couldn’t help smiling at the disembodied growl of a sparkling. It was quickly followed by a _whomp_ and happy laugh.

“This is fun.” Skywarp scooted closer to Thundercracker. “Hopefully Star will get home before they get bored.”

Thundercracker rolled a block across the floor with one hand and wrapped the other around his mate’s waist. “If not we can always do it another time. Bitlets sure are having fun. I don’t imagine they’ll never want to play like this again.”

Sunstreaker chirred, the sound distinctive from Sideswipe’s slightly higher tones.

“Yeah.” Skywarp’s lips brushed Thundercracker’s helm. “How’s the face? Still pretty?”

Thundercracker chuckled. “I’ll survive, but will you still love me all disfigured?”

“Of course I will,” Skywarp replied, then smiled at Sideswipe when the sparkling crawled over with a block in each hand. It certainly made crawling look interesting. “Getcha a mask or something so ya don’t scare the little bits. For me? Thank you, sweetling.”

“Bock!” Sideswipe said, then dropped the other block in Skywarp’s lap. “M’bock.”

“One block. Two block,” Skywarp said, lifting each one.

“Ooo bock,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker pounded over, babbling and squeaking. There was just enough light for Thundercracker to see as the yellow sparkling reared up on his knees, then threw himself over Skywarp’s thigh. “M’ba da bock!”

“I can’t wait ‘til they can talk better,” Thundercracker said, then reached over to pick Sideswipe up. He nuzzled the sparkling’s helm, then pecked kisses all over his face until Sideswipe kicked and giggled.

“I’m not in any hurry at all,” Skywarp said. “Hm… Well, I think Star missed it this time. Come here, you.” Sunstreaker was scooped up, already happily chewing on Skywarp’s finger.

Sideswipe batted at Thundercracker’s hand as well, then tried to pull his fingers into his mouth.

“You too, huh?” Thundercracker settled the red sparkling in his arms and offered the correct finger for a feeding. He rested his shoulder against Skywarp’s, then tipped his helm over too.

“I love our bitlets,” Skywarp sighed, leaning more against Thundercracker.

Thundercracker nodded and resisted the urge to look as the balcony door opened.

“Why’s it so dark in here? Warp? Thunder?”

“Behind the sofa,” Thundercracker said. “Watch out for the blocks.”

“I can see them,” Starscream said as he leaned over the low back of the sofa. “Been having fun?”

“Tons,” Skywarp said, disappointment in his voice. “But now they’re sleepy.”

Starscream leaned over far enough to kiss Skywarp’s helm. “Then they can nap, and once they’re awake again, we can turn the lights back out. It’ll give the blocks a chance to charge.”

“Bochh,” Sideswipe said around Thundercracker’s finger.

“Yes, bitlet. Blocks need to recharge while you do.” Starscream shifted to kiss Thundercracker too, then gave the sparkling’s each a parting touch. “Get them down for their nap, then the three of us can enjoy some quiet time alone for a little while.

“Recharge, you. I want mature mech time,” Thundercracker said, but Sideswipe just smiled around his finger, drooling more energon, before going back to feeding.


	24. Little Devils

“Little Pitspawn!” Starscream snapped, startling Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into freezing.

Little helms whipped around to face their irate sire, and Starscream _almost_ felt bad as their optics welled up.

_Almost_.

It was a near thing, but then he shifted his gaze from the twins to the utter destruction of the storage room and anger surged back to the forefront. It wasn’t entirely the sparklings’ faults. They shouldn’t be in this room to start with, but it was Skywarp that was supposed to be minding them. Skywarp, who was passed out face down on the sofa in the lounge after staying out late playing wingmech to Silverwing at a club.

Unfortunately, the twins couldn’t get out of this without a scolding. Pits, Starscream would need to scan them and make sure they hadn’t ingested anything dangerous. Sideswipe in particular tended to shove everything into his mouth.

A single fat tear rolled down Sunstreaker’s chubby cheek as Starscream looked back down at them. He shook his helm, and Sideswipe’s optics overflowed too. Both of the twins were silent, still, and that hurt Starscream’s spark. Startled, they should have cried out. Left to sit without any further shocked yelling on their sire’s part, they _should_ have crawled to him, or tried to escape the room and their mischief. Instead, they waited for the attack to come, and Starscream had to force down the boiling rage.

“Very naughty, the both of you,” he said sternly, keeping the irritated look on his face. They _had_ to learn what poor behavior was, but not to fear reprisal. Starscream would never hurt them, and so when he crouched, he moved slowly.

Sunstreaker whimpered, and Sideswipe clenched his optics shut, but they didn’t move.

Spark breaking, Starscream gave them both a quick scan but detected nothing. If either of them acted ill, he would contact a medic, but his scanners should be sensitive enough for anything in this room that they could have consumed. “This room,” he said, voice still stern, “is _not_ for sparklings. I don’t even know how you managed to get in here, but I’m sure I would be impressed with whatever clever means you employed.”

Sideswipe peeped open an optic. Sunstreaker blinked. They both looked confused as all slag. Starscream knew they couldn’t understand all that he said, but it was enough that they weren’t cringing anymore. They knew he wasn’t happy with them, but some of the wild terror had left their optics.

“This room is off limits. It’s dangerous.” Starscream dared lean closer. “Owie for sparklings. Understand? Too many things in here to hurt my bitlets, and I love you both too much to allow that.” He lifted his hand, careful to move slowly, and pointed at the door. They both flinched anyway, but then looked where Starscream pointed. “Out.”

Liquid aquamarine blinked, and Starscream dared to stand up. He planted his free hand on his hip and continued to point at the door. “Out now. This room is a no-no. No for Sideswipe. No for Sunstreaker. Out. Go on.”

Sideswipe was the first to move, and instead of toward the door, it was to crawl just close enough to Sunstreaker to clutch his twin’s hand and tug. Starscream held his position and displeased expression as they crawled to the door. Occasionally, one or the other would glance back, but once they reached the door, they took off at a much faster pace. Starscream listened to the rapid little thuds of their hands and knees on the floor and heaved a sigh.

He looked around the tumble of containers and opened boxes, and took in the spill of items all across the floor. Skywarp would be getting a _severe_ talking to over this. Starscream also needed to figure out how they had managed to open the door. Until then, he’d lock all the rooms they weren’t allowed to go into. Pride with their clear intelligence warred with the anger and fear over just how wrong things could have gone. Some of the boxes were heavy enough to crush a sparkling’s delicate plating. Some of the stored chemicals could kill if ingested, or even had just spilled. At the very least Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could have been badly injured.

Starscream wouldn’t have been able to live with the guilt. Neither would Skywarp for that matter.

With another sigh, Starscream set about picking up. He opened a comm line to the labs and requested the next few days off. He had nothing critical running there, and clearing out this room of all the things he really didn’t need was more important. His assistant could handle the notes, and he would come at once if needed. The lab manager didn’t seem terribly pleased, but that might be more about Starscream interrupting his evening than anything else. It worked out, however, and by the time Thundercracker got home a few hours later, the sparklings were all smiles and Skywarp was awake and sheepishly helping Starscream.

“What happened in here?” Thundercracker asked, Sunstreaker in his arms and Sideswipe by his feet. When he stepped forward to come into the room, Sideswipe bleated in alarm and Sunstreaker began to struggle.

“Stay out in the hall with them,” Starscream said, carefully modulating his voice. “This room isn’t for sparklings.”

Skywarp’s wings dipped lower, and Thundercracker arched an optic ridge. “Oh-kay…”

“I was recharging,” Skywarp confessed to their blue mate. “They got in here. Coulda been hurt.”

“But now they know not to come in,” Starscream said, rather surprised that the twins remembered well enough to protest being carried in by their sire. “I took off the next few days. I’m going to clear this out. Skywarp’s helping when he’s not on shift.”

Primus bless Thundercracker’s calm nature. “All right.” He lifted Sunstreaker around so he could look the sparkling in the optics. “You hungry? Want fed, then we can get your sires their meal too?” Sideswipe babbled at Thundercracker’s feet, and once Sunstreaker was tucked back into one arm, his twin was lifted too. “I’ll bring you both some energon in just a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Starscream said.

Once Thundercracker was gone with the sparklings, Skywarp dared to reach over and touch Starscream’s wing. “I’m sorry.”

“I really don’t need an apology, Warp,” Starscream said, and frowned at the edge to his voice. He hadn’t meant the words to sound quite so sharp. With a sigh, he met Skywarp’s optics. “I really don’t. I know you know how serious this is, and I know you would never neglect them or allow them to be hurt. I know that none of us could ever have expected them to open this door. It’s why we keep the spare doors shut.”

“I’m still sorry,” Skywarp whispered and dropped his gaze to his hands. His field screamed fear and pain, and Starscream couldn’t take it anymore.

“We’ll fix it,” he said, and scooted close enough to lean in and kiss Skywarp’s cheek. “Don’t cry. They’re fine. I’m to blame too, after all. This mess has sat here since I moved in. We’ll get it handled, keep the doors locked, and they’ll be safe. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Starscream gave his mate one more kiss, then moved back over to the box he was sorting. “Little glitches are frelling smart,” he muttered, grinning when Skywarp finally huffed a little laugh. “Did I tell you about them working together to get up onto the counter so they could reach the treats?”

“What?!” Skywarp’s optics went round. “The little Pitspawn! Are you kidding me?”

Starscream laughed and shook his helm. “No, they really did it. Might be how they reached the keypad for the door, come to think of it.” He peered at the doorway, then nodded to himself. “We lock _everything_ from now on.”

“Primus. They really were meant to be ours, weren’t they?” Skywarp shook his helm and went back to stacking datapads, and Starscream grinned as the last of the tension left his mate’s wings.

“I’ll never doubt it,” Starscream said with no little pride in his tone. “Clever brats.”


	25. Exploring

“Messy bit,” Thundercracker sighed as he finished wiping Sideswipe’s chin. Luckily, he hadn’t made as much a mess of himself as he had Skywarp.

“Oh! He’s wingless.”

Thundercracker turned narrowed optics toward a Seeker with midnight blue and silver plating, but before he could speak the mech took a half step back, wings dipping and helm ducking a bit.

“So is mine,” he said, then pointed to a giggling sparkling at the top of the nearest slide. “Airtrac there.” The mech gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry about that. I just haven’t seen any other wingless sparklings here. We get… odd looks. So it’s not much of a surprise others don’t come out.”

Thundercracker relaxed, his wings flicking down into a less defensive angle. “This is Sideswipe.” He pointed to the little yellow sparkling that had crawled over to the bottom of the slide’s ladder. “That one there’s Sunstreaker, and I’m Thundercracker.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Whipwind.”

Thundercracker shifted Sideswipe and reached out to clasp wrists with Whipwind. “Same.”

Airtrac squealed as he came down the slide, and Whipwind darted forward to catch the deep blue sparkling. He stepped back and the bitlet was tossed into the air. Sideswipe screamed with him and bounced in Thundercracker’s arms.

“Say hello, Trac.”

Airtrac shoved his fingers into his mouth and eyed Thundercracker for a moment before saying, “’Loo.”

“Heeeee!” Sideswipe threw himself toward the larger sparkling, little hands grabbing at the air.

“Whoa!” Thundercracker held tighter as he chuckled. “Sorry. They haven’t really had the chance to be around others their size.” Sunstreaker crawled over and dragged himself to his feet by holding onto Thundercracker’s knee. “It’s why we all came out today. We were nearby and thought it’d be a good chance to explore and let them play.”

“I come here pretty often.” Whipwind bounced Airtrac in his arms, then set him down as the sparkling squirmed. Airtrac was almost double the twins’ size, and he toddled off on his feet instead of crawling.

Sunstreaker let go of Thundercracker’s leg to follow and landed on his bottom. Sideswipe squirmed too, but there was no way he was getting put down yet. Thundercracker and Whipwind paced along to the side of the sparklings as they made their way to a different slide. Sunstreaker sat and watched Airtrac climb up, aqua optics bright in the sunlight.

“You said we?” Whipwind prompted.

“Oh. Yeah.” Thundercracker twisted around to point off to the side. He couldn’t see Skywarp or Starscream, but they’d gone that way. “My mates are cleaning up. This one,” he said and tickled Sideswipe’s belly, “decided to try eating a rock. Skywarp grabbed him and got the rock out of his mouth, but he gagged Sides in the process.”

Whipwind’s nose crinkled up. “Uh oh.”

“Yeah,” Thundercracker chuckled, then finally caved and let Sideswipe back down when the sparkling began to squirm and fuss. “Nothing like half-processed energon all down your plating.”

“It’s a stage,” Whipwind said with a wave toward the sparklings. “Trac used to try sticking everything in his mouth too.”

Thundercracker shook his helm, optics locked on Sideswipe. “Sunny’s not as bad. Now and then he’ll chew on a toy, but Sides shoves every-” He broke off and dove forward, managing to get his hand between Sideswipe’s mouth and the rock he was trying to stuff in it just in time. “No, Sideswipe. Bad. Hurt bitlet.”

Sideswipe grabbed Thundercracker’s hand and leaned back to give his sire a wide smile and happy chortle.

“Primus, save me.”

Whipwind snickered. “Determined little bitlet, isn’t he?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Thundercracker plucked the rock out of Sideswipe’s hand and scooped him back up. “Now I’m not going to trust you a third time, brattling.” He cuddled the red twin in his arm and scrabbled his fingers over the thin plating of Sideswipe’s belly until both twins gasped with laughter.

Whipwind cast a few looks between them, then his optics lit. “Twins!”

“Yep.” Thundercracker chuckled and scooped Sunstreaker up.

“How unusual and wonderful.” Whipwind stepped forward to catch Airtrac again, but immediately let the older sparkling go so he could toddle back to the ladder. “Usually flightless aren’t splitsparks.” He waved a hand at his own sparkling. “Bit of drunken fun with a grounder when my mates and I were in Iacon for the race finals. Then I shared sparks with them a bit too soon. We tried to be sure he’d have wings, but…” He shook his helm, wings sinking a bit.

Thundercracker nodded, unsure what to say. He finally decided on using Acid Storm’s words. “These things happen. He sure looks bright and healthy, and that’s the important thing.”

“We can’t get it off!” Skywarp shouted, and Thundercracker turned to see his mates approaching.

Starscream was still smirking, laughter barely suppressed. “It’s under his plating. Hello,” he said to Whipwind.

Thundercracker passed Sunstreaker to Starscream, then introduced his mates. “Starscream, Skywarp. This is Whipwind and his sparkling, Airtrac. Whipwind, my trine.”

Skywarp leaned forward a bit as Airtrac reached the top of the slide. “Oh, he’s cute!”

Whipwind beamed. “I was just speaking with Thundercracker about the three of them. It’s so unusual to see anyone else with wingless sparklings.” He stepped forward to catch Airtrac at the bottom of the slide.

“Yeah, well we-” Skywarp cut off as Thundercracker pinched his wing.

“We haven’t seen any others either,” Starscream said, stepping smoothly into the gap. “Unfortunately, we need to cut this short. Skywarp needs a real shower, and I have to get to the labs,” he added as he faced Thundercracker. “The centrifuge is out of alignment again.”

Thundercracker snorted. “Primus, what’d that glitch do to it this time?”

“I don’t know,” Starscream sighed. “Probably tripped over his own feet again. That youngling’s a menace.” He turned to Whipwind and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yes!” Whipwind beamed at them. “I’m often here, so if you can make it back, we can let the sparklings play together some more.”

Thundercracker nodded, but they kept the goodbyes short, and soon the three of them were flying home, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both tucked close and safe. Both sparklings loved flying, however, and their faces were pushed into the wind as they babbled and giggled.

“So why’d you cut me off, TC?” Skywarp asked.

“You were going to tell him the twins are adopted, right?” Thundercracker replied.

“Yeah…”

Thundercracker shook his helm. “No need to upset a mech we’ll probably never see again. That bitlet’s his own and part grounder.”

“So he thought we’d produced a pair of flightless sparklings too,” Starscream said, arching an optic ridge at Thundercracker.

“Yeah.” Thundercracker adjusted Sideswipe in his arms as the little one squirmed. “You know how it is. The way some mechs that don’t know look at us and the twins.” He shook his helm. “Just seemed cruel to correct his misconception, you know?”

Starscream nodded, though Skywarp seemed to think about it a little more before agreeing too.

“That park sucked slag,” Skywarp said suddenly. “Who the frag decided pebbles small enough for a sparkling to eat would be a good idea? And it didn’t have hardly any cool playsets. What, like four slides and a handful of swings?” He shook his helm. “We should take them to the park near the Triskel. It’s got those tunnels and that rubbery matting. Nothing for little Eats-Everything there to shove in his mouth, then puke on me more.”

Thundercracker and Starscream snickered. “Yeah,” Thundercracker said. “We should try there next time.”

“Our next shared day off,” Starscream said. “Now let’s hurry. I’m going to have to break the speed limits as it is to get to the lab before the experiment needs scrapped.”


	26. On-Vacation

It had been a _long_ flight from Vos to Praxus, but the three of them having a few days off in a row together was too rare to squander. The twins had been bundled up in blankets to keep them warm and still, then strapped via harness to Thundercracker. Skywarp had debated, wanting to carry at least one himself, but Starscream had shook his helm and stood by the decision. Skywarp could teleport. Starscream himself was fast and the most maneuverable. Thundercracker was powerful, but of the three of them, he was the slowest. He was also the most durable. They would be skirting the areas most effected by unrest, but for the safety of the sparklings, they would fly with Thundercracker. Starscream and Skywarp would guard and protect the three of them if it came to that.

Besides, the twins would recharge better if they were close to one another, and since they were traveling overnight, sleeping twins were preferred.

“Primus frag me,” Thundercracker groaned as he stretched his arms and wings upward. Dawn was just lightening the eastern sky, and they were too early for the Praxian consulate to be open.

“I need a nap,” Skywarp groaned and draped himself over one of the padded benches in the reception courtyard.

Praxus was strict regarding visitors, requiring all non-residents to check in before traveling within the city-state. It was, however, a very safe and beautiful place, and Starscream had wanted to return ever since he was a youngling. This early in the morning, there were no transports, no lines of mechs. There were also no clerks to clear the passes he had acquired for his family for this visit.

“Here,” Starscream said, and carefully began to unbuckle the harness from his mate.

“They’re still out,” Thundercracker said, his voice a low rumble.

“Good.” Starscream gave Skywarp a glance and bit back a laugh. The dark Seeker was already in recharge, sprawled as he was over the bench. “I think Warp has the right idea.”

“I napped yesterday,” Thundercracker said, arms wrapping around the twins as the harness came loose. “You didn’t even get to rest before we left.” He leaned forward in an obvious search for a kiss, which Starscream smiled and gave him. “Go on. Grab some recharge. I’ll wake you when the consulate opens.”

Starscream nodded, but he peeled back the corners of the blankets to check the twins for himself first. It was almost impossible to resist kissing their rounded little noses, but somehow he managed, then pulled away. Better not to wake them so early.

~ | ~

Sideswipe chirped and squealed, then paused, aquamarine optics round and wide as the crystals sang back to him. Sunstreaker’s optics were equally wide, but he had three fingers shoved into his mouth while he sucked noisily at them to get the last taste of the gooey treat he’d had.

Starscream laughed and bounced Sideswipe to make him squeal again. The Crystal Gardens were full of mechs -mostly Praxians- and many indulgent and amused optics were watching the clearly foreign family enjoy their visit.

“Excuse me,” a very Praxian accented voice said.

Starscream turned and smiled at the mech.

Soft green and matte silver, the Praxian only came up to the Seeker’s shoulder, but he beamed up with rich blue optics and an open expression. “First visit?”

“For all but me, and I was very young then,” Starscream replied, snickering as Sideswipe gave a sharp whistling cry, then giggled hysterically at the echoing chime.

The Praxian laughed, then held up two crystals. “A gift then for your little ones.”

Sideswipe’s optics were drawn to the bright red and amber crystals, and he lunged with a burble of laughter. Sunstreaker chirped in curiosity and Skywarp stepped closer so he could see too.

“Here,” Thundercracker said to the mech and held out his hand. “I better hold them. Everything goes right into Sideswipe’s mouth. And thank you very much.”

The Praxian laughed and placed the crystals in a silver hand, then reached out to tickle under Sideswipe’s chin. “Sounds like my youngest. He was a full vorn before he finally stopped trying to eat rocks.”

“That’s Sides,” Skywarp laughed.

Starscream smiled too, then met those blue optics. “Thank you. The crystals are beautiful.”

The Praxian’s smile grew even happier. “May they remind you all of many bright memories.” Sunstreaker’s helm was given a light stroke, then the mech moved off with a final wave.

Starscream bounced Sideswipe in his arms as they started along the path again. Sunlight flashed in every possible color. The crystals sparkled and sang, and Thundercracker followed along, rumbling softly over how beautiful the gifted pieces were.

“People here are nice,” Skywarp commented. “I mean, in Vos most Seekers are cool, but grounders are either glitched out or sucking up to get at our creds. I like it here.”

“Could be that we’re kin?” Thundercracker offered.

“That’s just legend.” Skywarp waved a hand, then hurried to get it back on Sunstreaker before the sparkling could wriggle out of his grasp. “Bitlets like it too.”

“Legend or not,” Starscream began, “it is lovely, and those crystals were a wonderful gift. I remember begging my… caretaker to buy me one.” It had just been a statement, but his mates latched onto it instantly. Starscream pretended not to notice the look Skywarp shot back to Thundercracker, and settled Sideswipe in the crook of his arm to feed as they continued to amble along the shining, glittering, glowing pathways. Starscream also pretended not to notice as Thundercracker fell back more, then slipped off to the side to a small crystal artist’s table. Skywarp got into the act by pressing close and nudging Sunstreaker nearer to his twin while he too fed.

“Love you,” Starscream purred, then kissed his mate’s cheek. Skywarp beamed at him, then stole a kiss of his own.

“None of that now,” Thundercracker said. “I don’t want tossed out of the city before we finish our vacation.”

“No fun, this one,” Skywarp said, his face still close to Starscream’s.

Sunstreaker took his blue sire’s side and kicked out, little foot clipping Sideswipe’s helm. The loud cry rang off the tall crystals, and Starscream sighed and lifted the red twin to his shoulder as they began to walk again.

“We can make out when we get home,” Starscream promised.

“Pit yeah we will.”

Sunstreaker fussed and kicked until he was resettled with his back to Skywarp’s chest, then kicked happily. He took up his brother’s game of beeping and whistling and squealing at the crystals to make them sing, then leaned over in Skywarp’s arms to bat at his twin. “Sies! Sies! Siiiiies!”

Sideswipe lifted his helm from Starscream’s shoulder, lower lip stuck out in a pout. “S’ow!”

“Sies!” Sunstreaker gave a _piercing_ whistle, making everyone wince and the crystals ring back.

Sideswipe blinked, optics wide as he stared around at the belling tone. Then he giggled.

Somewhere in the distance another sparkling gave a high-pitched squeal.

Starscream snickered. Skywarp giggled as the twins shouted replies, and Thundercracker simply laughed his deep, rumbling laugh. That alone was enough to set the crystals to vibrating, and Starscream shook his helm and flicked his wings as the music hummed over them.

Praxus was a good choice, Starscream thought.

Even more fun was that in all the excitement of the day, he ended up forgetting all about Thundercracker’s ‘secret’ purchase, and was genuinely surprised that evening then his mates gifted him a small, glittering cluster of crystals. Deep purple flowed to blue, then faded to glimmering white at the tips.

“Ooo~” Sunstreaker cooed.

“S’pitty,” Sideswipe agreed, stubby fingers reaching out to touch with a fair amount of care for such a young sparkling.

“Very pretty,” Starscream said, then leaned in to kiss his mates. “Thank you.”


	27. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Chooses Not To Warn

“Where are they?!” Starscream shrieked. He shook Whipwind’s bondmate hard, then struck the mech right across the face before Thundercracker hauled him back. “What did you do?! Where are my sparklings?!”

“Trac?” Whipwind called on a whimper. He was dazed, drugged by the harried medics trying to save all the lives they could. Honestly, it didn’t look good for Whipwind, though Starscream couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

The bondmate -Starscream couldn’t remember his name- just shook his helm. “They weren’t there.” He gestured to Whipwind. “I found him, but I couldn’t even find _our_ sparkling.”

It was a lie, he could feel it in the mech’s field, and Starscream strained against Thundercracker’s hold. They should have changed their schedules. He should have just taken off his shift at the lab, it wasn’t like he couldn’t have. They _never_ should have entrusted their groundling twins to a mech bonded to two bitter, resentful Seekers. “I’m going to kill you myself.”

“Star,” Thundercracker said, pulling harder. “Let’s go look. They’re there. They’re together. Let’s go get them.

But they weren’t there, and Starscream stood on the outskirts of Vos as their city burned, tears soaking his face as Skywarp gasped wrenching sobs into Thundercracker’s shoulder.

~ | ~

Earth made everything worse in every way. On Cybertron, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp had been able to avoid fighting on the ground. Shock had nearly knocked them out of the sky the first time they encountered the red and gold demon twins that frontlined for the Autobots. For a time they had convinced themselves that it was coincidence. Their sparklings were too young, and Megatron said he knew them from the Pits. It was impossible for those twins to be their lost, adopted bitlets.

Then Megatron had said their names.

But Earth… Earth was the Smelters. There were so few of them left. Megatron was mad. Pits, Starscream knew _he_ was sliding deeper and deeper into insanity himself. Since the twins were lost, he and his trine slipped apart. They tried, but the grief was too much at first. Starscream couldn’t be what they needed, and while Thundercracker and Skywarp grew closer, Starscream was left out more and more. They loved one another, but could barely stand to look at each other most of the time.

Worst, absolutely the very worst, was the aftermath of a battle where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe threw themselves fearlessly into the air to tackle and tear at their enemies. They couldn’t bring themselves to hurt their long lost sparklings, but they didn’t _dare_ let that secret out. Shaking the twins off without looking like they were being careful not to hurt them was difficult. Trading verbal barbs with frontline warriors that wore their bitlets’ faces and glared at them through those cherished aquamarine optics lashed their sparks with an icy, jagged pain.

Starscream entered his quarters, already knowing what he’d see, though that certainly didn’t stop the lance through his spark.

Thundercracker lounged back on the berth, one hand cupped, the other poking a finger at the red and amber crystals. Skywarp’s face was hidden in Thundercracker’s hip, wings shivering and shoulders shaking as he wept.

Starscream crossed to them and curled in against Thundercracker’s other side, then rested a hand on Skywarp’s helm. It was time to try something new. “What should we do?”

“Leave,” Thundercracker replied instantly, which made Skywarp jerk his helm up with a shocked gasp.

“Are you nuts?!”

“We could,” Starscream agreed.

Both of them turned disbelieving, pale optics toward him.

“We could,” he repeated. “We could tuck everything into our subspace, tell Soundwave that we need a flight to blow off charge, and go to them. We could tell Prime everything. That bleeding spark would take us in even if the twins never did anything but hate us. At least we’d never have to shoot at them again.”

Skywarp pushed himself up to his knees. “What about the Cause?! What about you being leader of the Decepticons?” The last was sneered.

“Warp,” Thundercracker sighed. The hand he reached out to thumb away Skywarp’s tears was knocked aside.

Starscream sighed. “Pick your regrets, my loves,” he said, and almost frowned at how lifeless his voice sounded. “What is worse? Become traitors to our Cause, which has become so twisted that I don’t even recognize it anymore- I don’t recognize _us_ anymore! Or do we continue to be traitors to our own creations?”

“You’re Winglord, Starscream,” Skywarp protested.

“I don’t want to get into a situation where I will really have to shoot Sunny or Sides to keep our secret and us alive,” Thundercracker said. A shudder rippled his plating, and Skywarp whimpered and covered his face.

“If Acid Storm thinks I should step down, then I will,” Starscream said. “Choose, Skywarp. The Decepticons or our sparklings? Thunder’s only stayed this long for you, and I’ve only stayed out of a mad dream, thinking I could destroy Megatron and make things right.” He paused and shook his helm. “We came too close today,” he added, voice softer.

Skywarp shook his helm too, but then climbed off their berth. Thundercracker glanced at Starscream, then watched Skywarp begin tucking random items into his subspace. They didn’t have much, but what remained would never be left behind.

After a few minutes the blue Seeker also rose, and Starscream followed him up.

“I need to grab a few things from my lab,” Starscream said, checking his own subspace for the precious few mementos he still had. His fingers brushed over a long-dead block, able to feel the grooves from where a determined red sparkling had gnawed on it. “Do not leave this room until I come back. Do not open the door to anyone else.”

“We’ll be ready when you return,” Thundercracker said, his wings tense and high.

Skywarp said nothing, his chin tucked low to his chest and wings drawn down. He was crying again- or still. Starscream was sure of it. He gave them a nod, then simply because it was something he used to do, he crossed and kissed them both in turn, one hand trailing over Skywarp’s wing as he pulled away.

“I’ll be back as quickly as I can,” Starscream promised, then hurried out. This felt… good. He was almost excited despite the fear. He tried to crush the hope back down. The twins hated them, and they had no reason not to. Starscream knew everything recorded about the both of them. They believed themselves abandoned. They had suffered hardships that made Starscream feel murderous. They had been, quite literally, younglings still while fighting in the Pits. They’d only have been into their first upgrades. _Should_ have been, Starscream corrected himself.

He shook it off and began to download and delete his files while gathering up the supplies he would need to look after his trine if the Autobots turned them away. At the very worst, he and his mates wouldn’t need to fire on their bitlets anymore. That would be enough, he decided. Frag everything else. At least he wouldn’t have to aim a weapon at his creations ever again.


	28. Shall I get you a box?

Skywarp squatted down, the blocks precariously balanced on his left arm and leaning against his chest as he reached for another with his right hand. They’d had so much fun, but Thundercracker and Starscream would be home soon, so it was time to gather up all the toys and put them away. He leaned just a little too far, and three blocks tumbled out of his grasp.

“Uh oh!” Sunstreaker chirped. Sideswipe giggled and chased after one of the barely glowing blocks.

“Sides! N-” Skywarp groaned. “Sides,” he said with a sigh as the sparkling threw the block. They were getting really good at throwing. Hence the mess.

Sunstreaker chirred and crawled to a block, then turned and held it up to Skywarp. “Bock!”

“Thank you, bitlet.” Skywarp took the toy and stuck it on the pile, then reached for another. He managed two in a row before a ball upset half the heap. Sparkling squeals filled the flat, and Skywarp dropped more as he laughed at the way they lowered their helms and crawled in a hard charge after the scattering of toys. “Silly sparklings.”

“Lee lee,” Sideswipe said, then held up a doll to Skywarp. It went on the now smaller pile that didn’t get much bigger before the next toppling.

“Primus, Warp.”

Skywarp launched to his feet with a yelp, and blocks, a ball, two dolls, and a datapad all flew through the air. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed as well, then laughed with hard, sparkling cackles of sheer joy.

“Shall I get you a box?” Starscream asked as he lifted Sunstreaker.

“To bury me in, slagger!” Skywarp cycled his vents and tried to slow the racing pulse of his spark. “Glitch. The frag you sneak up on me for?”

Starscream kissed the yellow twin, then set him down to greet Sideswipe. “I walked in here plain as you like. Not my fault you weren’t paying attention.”

Skywarp huffed, but strode over to claim a kiss of his own. “Box would ruin the challenge of it.”

“Mmn. If you say so.” Starscream wore that smirk he did when he was trying _really_ hard not to laugh.

Skywarp narrowed his optics, but let it go to begin picking up the toys once more. “Get you back.”

“I’m sure you will,” Starscream said, and yes, he was definitely laughing.


	29. Periwinkle

“Watch this,” Thundercracker said as soon as Skywarp walked in the door. He turned back to Sideswipe, who was lying on his thighs, head resting by Thundercracker’s knees, and leaned down. “Periwinkle.”

Sideswipe burst into hysterical laughter. His nose squinched up. His optics brightened. His little fists tightened. And his feet kicked against Thundercracker’s abdomen.

“What the slag?” Skywarp asked with a laugh of his own. He scooped up Sunstreaker and cuddled the yellow sparkling in his arms as he sat beside the blue Seeker.

“I don’t know,” Thundercracker replied. “Sunny doesn’t seem to get it either, but if you say _periwinkle_!-” Sideswipe cracked up again, laughing so hard his optics even teared up a little. “Sides loses it,” he finished as the sparkling calmed to a spattering of giggles.

Bright optics stared up at Thundercracker, Sideswipe’s little frame tense in anticipation. Skywarp snickered and leaned over. “Periwinkle!”

Sideswipe looked at him and blinked. He even gave a little smile, but that was it.

“Hey!”

Thundercracker fluttered his wings and gave his mate a smug grin before turning back to Sideswipe. “Sides~ Periwinkle!”

The red sparkling screamed with laughter.


	30. Book-Reading

Thundercracker heard as first one sparkling then the other woke up. He was to the _really_ good part though. In just a few pages, he would know if he’d correctly solved the mystery and caught all the clues. The berth was soft, the twins weren’t likely to be hungry _just_ yet, and they had learned not to just dive off the side.

Well, mostly learned.

Thundercracker read faster, grinning a little as bright gold plating came into view. It was quickly followed by red, then little hands grasped Thundercracker’s arm and pulled.

“Hi,” Sunstreaker greeted.

Sideswipe chirped and crawled onto Thundercracker’s legs.

“Hey, bitlets. Let sire finish reading this last little bit, ok?” Thundercracker blinked, then scrolled back a bit. Slaggit. He’d skimmed that paragraph, then completely skipped the one after. He slowed down a little, focusing on the words, but Sideswipe decided that nomming the lower edge of Thundercracker’s torso armor was a great idea.

It tickled like all slag too.

Both sparklings giggled, and Thundercracker heaved a sigh and turned off the datapad. “Fine. I’ll finish my reading later. Little brattlings.” The twins were scooped up and cuddled for a moment before Thundercracker scooted his way off the berth, being sure to bounce a bit and make the sparklings laugh more.

“Lucky you’re both so cute,” he grumbled, but he knew there was a smile on his face and his field wrapped around them full of his love. They might not understand it perfectly yet, but they both curled in and chirred softly.


	31. Under your Skin (~Under your blanket)

Thundercracker’s respiration cycled slow and deep, warm air gusting against the back of Skywarp’s neck as his blue mate recharged. One arm was curled around Skywarp’s waist, and he could just feel the other curled up between his and Thundercracker’s bodies. Starscream was recharging too, the sound of his respiration soft and even, though he was a little farther away. Not by choice, but necessity, for between Skywarp and Starscream were the twins.

Skywarp couldn’t see too much more than aquamarine light from the sparklings’ optics in the dark of the berthroom. They were still awake, but only barely. Sunstreaker burrowed closer to Skywarp as the large purple hand rested against his back over their blanket. Sideswipe wriggled his way over to cuddle against his brother’s back and blink up at the red of Skywarp’s gaze.

“My little foundlings,” Skywarp murmured and stroked Sideswipe’s helm. Two little fingers were sucked on noisily and Sunstreaker gave a soft chirr. “I love you, bitlets.”

“Ah la luh,” Sideswipe said around his fingers, and Skywarp thought his spark might melt. Or explode. It certainly felt too large to be contained in its crystal.

The blanket was tucked back up around the sparklings’ shoulders, and Skywarp let a soft lullaby hum from his vocalizer. Starscream murmured something in his sleep, feet shifting, but didn’t wake. Thundercracker gave a short, sleepy purr. Aqua dimmed and was finally shuttered, and that impossibly soft weight of a recharging sparkling settled in against Skywarp’s chest plating.

Skywarp let the song trail off, staring into the dark where he knew his sparklings were until he just couldn’t keep his own optics open anymore. They really hadn’t had them for very long, but he couldn’t imagine his life without them anymore. They’d crawled under his plating and right straight into his spark, curled up, trusting and warm and precious.

“My foundlings,” Skywarp mumbled as recharge gently tugged him down into its velvety embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! The LAST chapter of Foundlings. I’ve really enjoyed writing these, and I’m SO happy so many of you have enjoyed reading them. Thank you very much for all your comments and kudos and encouragement! <3


End file.
